That's My Best Friend
by YourVixen
Summary: "Then let's make some selfish decisions of our own." Emmett said inching closer to me. "Em…" I warned. "Are you telling me that all throughout college you never thought of me like that once?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here is the continuation of my TwifandomNews Forbidden Fruit Contest 2018. Thank you so much my amazing pre reader Mylissa you are a godsend as always. You're the reason I decided to continue this story, thank you for the extra push. Thank you EdwardsFirstKiss for beating the original entry. Also, a thank you the amazing Monica03 for continuing this journey with me and betaing this story. Thank you for all the reads and reviews, it means so much to me. Enjoy!

 **BPOV**

"Stupid bag," I huffed, yanking the duffle bag out of the back seat of my Mercedes.  
I slung the heavy bag over my shoulder by the strap and made my way up the cobblestone walkway. I'd traveled about halfway to the door when it suddenly swung open. 

"Belly, why didn't you call me? I would have helped you bring your things inside." Emmett scolded me, rushing to meet me halfway. 

Emmett snatched my heavy duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder like it was a gym towel, while pulling me into a warm hug with his other gigantic arm. 

"You know Bella, babe she'd let a bear maul to her death before calling for help," Rose said from the doorway. 

"I'm not that bad…" I murmured. 

"Yeah, you're worse," She joked. 

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards my best friend and greeted her with a hug. 

"Was the drive okay?" 

"Do you want something to drink?" 

"Do you have more bags in the trunk?" 

"Did James give you any trouble?"

I was bombarded with questions before I had even passed the threshold. I entered the foyer and turned around to face my two friends. Concern was etched on their faces as they watched me for any signs of distress. 

"Guys, I haven't been here for five minutes and you're already hovering." I sighed. 

"Sorry. Belly we just worry about you." Emmett apologized. 

At least he had the decency to look sheepish; Rose just gave me the bitch brow while awaiting my answers. 

"The drive was fine Rose, James was well… James, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I answered, as I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge grabbing the drink offered and sat down at the table. 

"No, Em the rest of my things are in storage." I said, taking a swig of water. 

"When are you closing on the new house?" Emmett asked, taking the seat next to me at the kitchen table. 

"Well, I didn't expect James to come rushing home when I sent the divorce papers overnight to Hong Kong. I thought I at least had another month, so I won't be closing until the twenty-eighth," I told him. 

James hadn't been back to Arizona in three months. He claimed it was a six-month assignment that had kept him away. He was really just too busy giving tours of Bangkok. When the pictures came through as I had suspected they would, Rose knows a great private investigator. I had my attorney file divorce papers that same day. I had made the decision to leave at that point; this marriage has been dead for a while, anyway. James' "business trips" had progressively gotten longer and longer. He drank more and more and paid attention to me less and less. Anything I said to him turned into a fight that was somehow my fault. I put a bid in on a house down the street from the school where I worked. Once the bid was approved, draining the last of my father's life insurance policy, I had the papers sent overnight to Hong Kong; he was served two days later. I expected an angry call, or email. What I didn't expect was James showing up three days later waiting for me when I came home from work. What surprised me the most was that he wasn't mad, he didn't want to fight, and he begged me to stay. He admitted he had fucked up and asked for another chance. Afraid he'd become unruly if I said no, I told him yes. I called Rose, and she told me to wait for my moment and get out. I could stay with her and Emmett as long as I needed. When James went to check in with his office about why he "left early" I packed all my belongings and then called the movers to move anything else that I wanted to keep into storage and rushed to Rose and Em's. 

"How long do you think we have before he turns up here?" I asked worried. 

"Bella if he shows his sorry ass around here I will take care of it, don't worry, Jelly Belly." Emmett reassured me. 

"Yeah, and now that you live here you can carpool to work with Emmett. Just make sure you notify the school of your impending divorce, so they won't give James access to the building." Rose suggested. 

"Yeah and tell the office if he shows up there to call me." Emmett chimed in. 

"I don't ever know how to repay you guys," I smiled, holding back tears. 

_I had the best friends ever_. 

"You can repay us by covering my ass; I've been so swamped with this Brittney Christine case that Em has been on a takeout only diet." Rose snorted. 

"Opposed to his prior burnt food diet?" I teased. 

"I hate you." Rose pouted. 

"I love you too; of course I'll take over the meals. It's the least I can do." I agreed. 

"It will be just like college only better because Rosie is here." Emmett beamed. 

"Oh no, I've heard some of you all's crazy college stories and I don't think I'm ready for that." Rose said warily. 

"That was your husband not me, I just got dragged along in his crazy schemes." I protested. 

"So, setting Riley Bier's underwear drawer on fire was for my benefit?" Emmett quizzed. 

"You pinkie swore to never speak of that night again," I screamed, jumping up from the kitchen table ready to tackle Emmett. 

"Tough titties." He laughed taking off through the living room. 

I chased him around the house as Rose laughed and shook her head. 

"You two are impossible!" she yelled. 

I chased Emmett into the back yard, luring him into my premeditated trap. I stood by the door as he ran to the center. Then I picked up the long garden hose with the super spray nozzle and soaked him from head to toe in freezing water. Emmett shrieked like a little girl as I laughed my ass off. I dropped the hose then darted inside before he could exact his revenge. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Rose scold him. 

"Uh-uh, towel off and leave those wet clothes in the garage. You won't be getting water all over my floors." 

"But, Bella-" 

"I don't wanna hear it, go!" she demanded. 

I snickered to myself. I had won this round, but I knew he'd get me back.

Sometime later Emmett poked his head into the guest room letting me know dinner was ready. I trotted downstairs smelling pizza before I even hit the kitchen. 

"Where's Rose?" I asked confused, plopping down at the kitchen table, cracking the pizza box open. 

"Allister called, he thinks he might have found a breakthrough in the case. Rosie went to go check it out; she should be back soon though." he shrugged, sitting next to me grabbing a slice. 

"If I'd known I could have made something for us to eat," I said shoving a slice of cheese pizza into my mouth. 

"I thought we could kick it old school. I have "White Chicks" in the DVD player ready to go. We have pizza, and beer; let's relive the glory days." Emmett smiled. 

"The days when we watched "White Chicks" for you but told everyone it was for me?" I smirked. 

"I had a reputation to protect," Em smiled. 

I rolled my eyes, getting up carrying the pizza box into the living room. We threw a bunch of pillows and throw blankets on the floor in front of the TV. I popped a cap off of a beer and settled on the floor. Emmett pressed play with the remote before picking up another slice of pizza. He was right; this brought back good memories of us in my dorm room at college. The only difference was that this time I was watching the movie instead of him. Rose came back as promised just as we were finishing up the movie. 

"Aww man I missed it? I swear he says he won't watch this movie with anyone but you," Rose complained. 

"Shoulda stayed home," I teased. 

"I'm first chair for this case, and it can make or break my career; there's a lot on the line for me Bella." She snapped. 

"I know Rose, I'm sorry." I apologized. 

I knew this case was stressing my best friend out. She'd worked hard and I couldn't be prouder, and I hadn't meant to patronize her. 

"No, I'm sorry. I know you were joking I'm just hungry and tired." She explained. 

"Well there's still pizza in the kitchen…" I offered. 

"Great, I'm starving." She smiled. 

All the tension was forgotten as we made our way to the doorbell rang, and Emmett said he'd get it. I'm chatting away with Rose as we warm up her pizza and all I hear next is a raised voice. 

"She's my wife, just let me see her." James' voice echoed through the kitchen. 

"The hell I will, she doesn't want to see you now or ever." Emmett yelled. 

"It was the same shit in college. Bella and I would get into a fight and you were right there interfering; she is my wife, worry about your own." 

"If I was really interfering back then, I would have told her ass to drop you the millions of times I wanted to." 

"Bella stay here." Rose warned. 

"James it's time for you to leave," Rose said entering the room. 

"Not without Bella." James protested. 

"Without Bella or without a bullet, your choice." 

I heard the click of a gun bounce off the walls after Rose's thinly veiled threat. It was silent for a few moments before I heard the hard slam of the front door and the soft click of the lock. 

I inhaled deeply releasing a shaky breath. James' impromptu visit had put me on edge, even though I had suspected it was coming. 

"You okay Belly?" Emmett asked as he and Rose re-entered the kitchen. 

"Fine," I said, forcing a smile. 

I didn't want them hovering, so I needed to appear fine. 

"It's okay if you're not you know?" Rose reassured. 

"I know, I'm going to bed goodnight." I announced, hightailing it away from their worried eyes. I wasn't going to break into a million pieces. I might have been shaken up, but I was fine. 

The week flew by and it was Friday. I'd be glad to have a weekend to just rest. I purposely assigned no homework because I didn't want to have to grade any assignments. It was my free period, and I was preparing my lesson plans for next week when my phone rang. 

"Hello," 

"Hey B it's me," Rose said. 

"The dead has arisen." I teased. 

"Whatever, can you pick up Em's dry cleaning for me? I forgot to do it on my lunch break and he needs it for Monday." She asked. 

"Rose, I haven't seen you since the night I moved in, we eat dinner without you every night. Now you're calling me because you couldn't be bothered to pick up your husband's dry cleaning." I huffed. 

"I don't need a lecture on what a shitty wife I am, Bella. Will you do it or not?" 

"Fine." I muttered. 

"I'll text you the details, thanks." Rose said before disconnecting the call. 

I looked down at my lesson plan to resume my preparation and noticed the page was blank. I flipped through all the pages and saw that I'd filled out nothing. I snatched the pen I'd been writing with and in small print I see 'Invisible Ink'. 

I screamed in anger stomping to the gym to confront Emmett. His class was outside today completing a unit in track. He sat in the bleachers as the kids ran laps. I stormed up the bleachers pen in hand. His grin was as wide as ever as he realized he had gotten me. 

"Asshole!" I spat. 

"Why Mrs. Hunter such foul language on school grounds, and you're a school administrator at that," he said, feigning shock. 

"I'll get you back for this, you know what this means?" I asked him. 

"Prank Wars." We said in unison. 

I stormed off thinking of the many ways I would exact my revenge. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was out thirty minutes after the students, so I'd have just enough time to pick up Em's dry cleaning; which I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to tamper with. I walk to the parking lot and see that my car is missing. We have assigned spots based on tenure with mine being in the third row, and it's gone. I spazz out storming into the office demanding to know what happened to my car. Mrs. Cope informed me that a tow truck had come with my husband earlier and had taken it. They had tried to reach me during my free period, but I hadn't been in my classroom. I huffed in frustration as I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited. 

I made it all the way to the cleaners only to realize that my purse was in my car and all I had was fifteen dollars in my pocket minus bus fare. The next bus didn't come for thirty minutes, due to Friday traffic. It was so late; it caused me to miss the last bus close to Rose & Em's. At this point I was blowing Rose's phone up, no answer. I called Emmett's phone, and it went straight to voicemail. Rain began to pour finally cooling the Arizona heat which would have been a relief had I not been standing in it. The bus finally came. I rode for about thirty minutes before getting off a mile from the house. I stumbled down the streets of the neighborhood tripping on my heels the whole way. One heel finally gave up and snapped right off and my stumble became a full fledge hobble. I was angry, drenched, and hurting by the time I wobbled up the cobblestone path of my soon to be ex best friend's house. It was dark by this time, so I fumbled with my keys trying to find the right one. I was sure I had found it, but when the lock wouldn't turn I was left confused. I tried it again as well as the rest of my keys on my ring before I gave up banging on the door in frustration. The door swung open and all my anger disappeared as the red rimmed eyes of Emmett appeared into my view. He turned his back to me walking back in the house without a word. 

"Em?" I spoke tentatively, trying to gauge what was going on. 

Rose was nowhere to be found. Panic engulfed me. Was she okay? Did something happen to her? 

"What happened Em? Where's Rose?" I asked concerned 

"At a hotel or maybe with Alistair? Who fucking knows?" Emmett spoke harshly. 

"What's going on, why would she be at either of those places?" 

"Because those are the places she went to fuck him behind my back." Emmett choked out, hunching over the kitchen island. 

It was silent for a few moments as I registered what my friend had just said. It can't be true; Rose loves Emmett, she could never. 

"Em…that can't be true Rose loves you." I said, walking closer to him placing a gentle hand on his back. 

"I saw them B, in her office. I saw them." He whispered. 

I saw tears crashing to the butcher block counter beneath his tightly gripped finger tips. Emmett was always such a happy carefree guy; I'd never seen him cry in my life. 

"Oh Em," I sighed. 

I wrapped my small arms around his waist hugging him to me as sobs wracked his body. I tried to be strong for him but I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. My friend was hurting, and I was powerless to stop it. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was around midnight when Emmett announced he was going to bed. I let my friend go before going to the guest room and crashing myself. 

Thank god it was Saturday; I needed to sleep in after the hell that had been yesterday. I got up around eleven looking for any signs of Rose or Emmett. It looked as if Emmett hadn't left his room all morning. I decided I'd make brunch for us with some much-needed mimosas. I finished pretty quickly laying the food out buffet style on the island and climbed the stairs to grab Emmett. 

I pushed the doors of the master suite open without so much as a knock. What surprised me was that he was actually asleep. Emmett goes for a run at five every day, so it isn't like him to sleep in until almost twelve. I watched my friend closely; he looked tortured even in his sleep. His face was puffy as dried tears stained his cheeks. He'd clearly had a rougher night than I'd imagined. I went to the bathroom and gathered a warm cloth. I wiped his face gently. He woke up with a weary smile. I grabbed his hand pulling him out of bed and led him downstairs. I sat him on the couch turning on celeb news, our guilty pleasure. I fixed our plates, and then sat next to him. We pigged out in silence for a while watching the latest celeb gossip. 

"Lindsay was so hot before all of the drinking and Botox." Emmett said breaking the silence. 

"I know, "Mean Girls" was the last thing she starred in that she hasn't looked strung out." I agreed. 

"Can we watch that later?" he asked, downing his mimosa in one gulp. 

"Oh course," I agreed. 

"Good, Rachel McAdams is still hot." 

"You're a pig, they were in high school." I laughed. 

"Not really though…" he pointed out. 

We argued some more about which celebs looked better before or after plastic surgery, and it felt like a normal Saturday for a while. 

"What's up with the door?" I finally asked. 

"Sorry, I made a rash decision and changed the locks yesterday. I was all over the place. I didn't remember that you had to get in." Emmett apologized. 

"It's okay, that's understandable." 

"Why were you getting in so late, anyway?" he asked. 

I told him the whole sordid tale. I wasn't expecting him to get so mad that he punched a hole through the wall. 

"Emmett!" I screamed shocked. 

"I'm going to kick his ass!" he spat, grabbing his shoes. 

"Em, you're projecting the majority of your anger onto this. You're not really that mad at James, you're mad at Rose. Please don't go beat him to a pulp and leave me to come up with bail money." 

"Write down the combo to the safe -fifty-six, sixty- " 

"Em," I sighed. 

"Fine, but if the motherfucker shows up here again, I'm using Rose's gun for real." He threatened. 

"How about a movie night? Neither one of us wants to go out. _"Mean Girls"_ as promised" I suggested. 

"Sure," he shrugged calming down. 

I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and pantry. 

"Okay, we are out of beer, wine, and ice cream. Let me run to the store." 

"Are you okay to drive?" Emmett asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I reassured him grabbing his keys. 

I walked to Em's truck dialing Rose's phone on my way. Still no answer. I climbed in the truck, put on my seatbelt and pulled out. I wanted to see if my friend was wallowing or just avoiding me, so I dialed her from the hands free car phone

in Emmett's truck, and she picked up on the second ring. 

"Baby you finally called me back, let me explain." 

"Ah… so avoiding me it was." I spat. 

"Bella?" 

"Oh so you do know I exist?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Bella look, I already know what you're going to say and I just wasn't in the mood for it last night." 

"No actually you didn't. James took my car last night leaving me stranded at school. I forgot my wallet and missed the last bus from the dry cleaners where I went to help YOU out. Then I had to walk a mile home in the rain. " 

"Oh my god, Bella I'm sorry." She apologized. 

"Next time get over yourself Rose." I snapped disconnecting the call. 

She tried calling me back it was my turn to ignore her. The nerve of her thinking I was calling to guilt trip her. That is Emmett's and her business it's not my place. Although she knows how much it hurt me when James cheated. I don't understand what my friend was thinking. She was probably only thinking about herself which seemed to be a pattern lately. I gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger. The next thing I know, blue and red flashing lights are in my review. 

"Fuck." 

I pulled over and watched the officer stalk to the car in my rearview. He tapped my window and motioned for me to roll it down. I Rolled down the window and was met with the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. 

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked in the velvetiest voice. 

"Uh…uh…." I stumbled. 

"Have you been drinking?" he asked confused. 

My eyes darted to his badge Cullen, Edward #667. 

"I had a few mimosas but I'm fine." I admitted. 

"Well you were swerving back there, license and registration." 

"That wasn't from intoxication officer Cullen, I was on the phone with my supposed best friend. She really ticked me off and I wasn't paying attention." I explained passing him my license and Emmett's registration. 

"Is this your car?" he asked. 

"No, it's my other best friend's I'm just running to the store for him." 

"Okay, Mrs. Hunter I will let you off with a warning this time. But if you ever feel too overwhelmed to drive, please pull over. Or here's my number call me and I'll escort you wherever you need to go, I'm local." He announced slipping me his card, with the papers. 

I watched as he walked away to his cruiser, climbed in and pulled away. I examined the card and noticed it had both his work and cell numbers on it. I pondered over what all of that meant as I stopped by the local grocery grabbing everything for our movie night. 

I made it back home and the living room was prepped with movie choices laid out. I smiled as it felt like old times. Emmett had picked out a lot of chick flicks and then tried to pretend it was all for my benefit. I cracked open the beers saving the wine for the evening and we settled into a comfortable silence on the couch as "She's all That" played through the surround sound. Emmett was a huge Freddie Prinze Jr fan. 

"Every time we had watched this movie in college I wished I was that brave," I announced, taking a swig of my third beer. 

"What do you mean?" Em asked. 

"To undergo a makeover and re-event myself." 

"What's wrong with how you were then or are now, Bella?" Emmett asked confused. 

"I don't know, I always felt like I didn't belong at all the parties you dragged me to. Or I couldn't hold a candle to all the girlfriends you had. You were this hot shot future sports attorney. I was just plain Bella literature major. At times I felt like I wanted to be more." I confessed. 

"Bella don't ever say that, you were the reason I was sane. I was miserable next to you. I was pushed into a career I didn't want. All those fake friends and status climbing girls didn't mean half as much to me as you did, you were my bright spot, "he said. I was stunned. I never knew how his college experience truly had been for him. He was always the life of the party to me, hell to everyone. 

"I had the biggest crush on you. I tried to tell you once but then you got together with James and I knew that that ship had sailed for us." Emmett said nursing his sixth beer. 

"What?" 

"You brought out the best in me; you were the one to make me see that living up to my dad's expectations wasn't everything that being happy was. I think Rose always resented that. When we met we were both destined to be lawyers living the high life. But she got stuck with an elementary school gym teacher instead, no wonder she cheated I pushed her right into Alistair's arms. " 

"Listen to me, I know it's easy to blame yourself as to why she cheated, trust me I've been there. But it is not your fault Em. She made a selfish decision, and that's on her not you." 

"Then let's make some selfish decisions of our own." Emmett said inching closer to me. 

"Em…" I warned. 

"Are you telling me that all throughout college you never thought of me like that once?" 

I looked into his dark questioning eyes. I'd been in love with Emmett longer than I could remember. I never thought I was in a league to in qualify to be on his arm. When Rose came to visit, I practically shoved her into his arms. She was way more beautiful than me, way more qualified to be with him. I never expected her to marry him. I was happy for my best friends; I really was but there was always something inside me that screamed 'what if'? 

"I never thought you'd ever want someone like me." I answered honestly. 

"Bella, you never saw yourself clearly." He said kissing my lips softly. 

I resisted at first, fighting an internal war. This was something I had always wanted, but the stakes were too high. Rose was still my best friend, and I couldn't hurt her like this. 

Emmett removed his lips from mine and kissed down my neck. For such a big guy it surprised me that his touch was so tender. 

"Em, we can't" I whispered. 

He ignored me and started kissing lower. My breathing peaked as I was becoming increasingly more turned on. I gripped the soft curls of his dark hair holding him to me. 

"I know you're hurting but this isn't the way." I tried to protest arching into his touch as he palmed my breast through my shirt. 

"Tell me you don't want this, you don't want me and I'll stop." He said looking into my eyes. 

The beer was making my brain fuzzy; I had always been a lightweight. I knew this was wrong, I shouldn't do this, but I couldn't lie. I'd wanted this for a long time. 

"I can't…" 

Emmett's mouth claimed mine and our tongues danced as if we had been here before. Emmett cradled my head softly as I poured six years of desperation into one kiss. Our mouths only separated for air. Clothes were shed I felt weightless as Emmett lifted me in his arms. We stumbled to the guest room. Emmett laid me flat on my back and began kissing his way down my body. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue teased my nipples and he rubbed me through my cotton boy shorts. Our undergarments were discarded, and we were left with skin to skin contact. He looked into my eyes making sure I wanted to go through with this. My mind screamed no but my body betrayed me by pulling him closer. Our lips met again as he slid into me. I moaned in pleasure as I felt Emmett stretch me. He moved at a slow and steady rhythm to get me used to his girth. Before I knew it, I was clawing his back on the verge of coming undone. Emmett was whispering sweet nothings in my ear about dreaming about this for longer than he cared to admit. Our bodies moved in harmony as we played the final chord to our song. I came around him, his release following close behind. 

Heavy breathing filled the room; I couldn't believe I had just had sex with my married best friend. I couldn't freak out because then he would freak out. We laid there for a while both of us afraid to say anything. It wasn't too long before I heard Emmett's soft snores. He had fallen asleep. I couldn't sleep, I had just betrayed one of the best friends I'd ever had and slept with the other one; this was a recipe for disaster. I crept out of bed and went back down stairs. I looked over the remains of our movie night. I saw the unopened bottle of wine and I went for it. Popping the cork and pouring myself a glass. I turned on "A Walk to Remember" slipped on my shirt and snuggled up on the couch. Halfway through the movie, Emmet reemerged freshly showered. He grabbed a beer and took a seat next to me. We didn't speak; we just watch the movie in silence. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't strained, but things we're about to get real messy really soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

AN: Thank you my lovely beta Monica & Pre reader - Mylisssa I love you guys!

 **BPOV**

The loud shrill of my cell phone is what brought me out of my restless sleep. I didn't know whether to break it or thank it for pulling me out of a miserable slumber. I snatched my phone off the nightstand glancing at the caller ID.

 _Bestie_

I groaned in frustration considering that was the last person I wanted to talk to. First thing in the morning, slightly hungover, I'm bitch slapped by mistake. Here I was angry with her for her sheer selfishness, kettle meet pot. Too ashamed of my actions, I pressed decline turning my phone off for good. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower waiting for it to heat up. I splashed cold water on my face peering into the mirror at my reflection praying this whole situation is just a nightmare and not my reality. Dark circles appear heavily under my eyes on my translucent skin. I've never looked worse, or is that just me projecting how ugly I feel on the inside right now? This wasn't the feeling I'd imagined after getting everything I'd ever dreamed of. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.

I climbed into the shower, letting the warm water hug me. It was the closest thing I was going to get to a warm hug right now. Flashes of last night invaded my every thought as guilt crippled me where I stood. I wished I could peel back the guilt and look at the beauty of the moment but I couldn't. Every touch and every kiss was now tainted with betrayal. I could blame the alcohol, try to find an excuse to justify it to myself, but it wouldn't change a thing. I made love to one of my best friends last night, stabbing the other in the back. Where do we go from here? Things can never be normal again. What does this mean for Emmett's and my relationship, not to mention Rose's and mine? A headache started to form at my temples and my dehydration was not helping. I climbed out of the shower and began searching the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the tiny bottle of Excedrin to my left and everything from the shelf crashed to the sink. I cursed in frustration as I began to put everything back. When my fingertips graced the full package of birth control pills, I froze. I'd stopped taking them because James was away so much and it's not like I was going to touch him when he came back. Birth control is an afterthought to someone who isn't having sex.

Bile inched up my throat, and before I knew it, I was hunched over the toilet emptying my stomach. My throat burned as tears blurred my vision. I used my hand to muffle my soft sobs. It's bad enough I'm sure Emmett heard me hurl. I didn't need him to witness the full breakdown. It would eat him up inside. I didn't want to hurt him with my regret in our actions. Oblivious to me, Emmett had wanted this since college as well. He admitted it to me in the throes of passion. He told me he has wanted this longer than he should have. I fear that confession means even after he met Rose. What am I supposed to do with that information?

I peeled myself and all my pathetic drama off the bathroom floor and brushed my rank ass mouth. I combed the knots out of my tangled mane throwing it into a sloppy bun. Feeling mildly human again, I browsed my closet slowly looking for something to wear. I was in no rush to make my way downstairs. Although things were not awkward last night, I was feeling plenty awkward this morning. I was dreading the awkward "What does this mean" conversation. It was a conversation that we couldn't avoid. Considering I may be attending the funeral of our friendship, I decided on all black yoga pants and a black tank top. I trudged downstairs to face the music and was met with the last face I expected to see.

"Rose?" I squeaked.

"Oh, so you do know I exist?" she mocked, throwing my prior words into my face.

It was too early, and I was way too hungover for this.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" I sighed taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I live here, Bella," she replied.

Rose removed some pancakes from a keep-warm container placing them on a plate with some bacon. She placed the plate in front of me, handing me eating utensils directly after.

"What is all of this?" I sighed.

"I figured you and Em would hit the bottle pretty hard last night. I figured I'd bring you guys something to soak up all that alcohol. Although from what I heard this morning, the toilet got most of yours." She laughed.

I glared at her joke not finding it funny as I stabbed my pancakes with the fork.

"How'd you get in?" I quizzed.

I drowned the dry cakes in maple syrup before I continued my assault.

"Em always leaves the door unlocked when he goes for his runs. Even though I've explained to him repeatedly how unsafe it is. His carelessness is how I got in. He will be thanking me once he spots breakfast," She smiled.

I eyed my friend incredulously. I couldn't believe she thought she could walk in here with a flip of her hair and stack of flapjacks and act as if everything would be okay.

"Breakfast won't fix everything, Rose," I scoffed.

"But it's a start," she snapped, "and if you don't appreciate it, don't eat it."

I placed both palms flat on the table and shoved myself backward. I stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and bolted towards the door. I was leaving as Emmett was coming in.

"Uhh- um...Bella. Good morning," he stammered nervously.

Pissed off beyond reason and somewhat irrationally, I pushed past him in a fury.

"Your wife's inside," I spat.

I stormed off into the street with no real direction. I didn't have a car so I knew I couldn't travel far. I walked to the neighborhood park, surprisingly it was fairly empty for a Sunday morning. I grabbed my phone from securely tucked in my bra and dialed the first number I could think of.

"I need you," I spoke into the phone.

"Tell me where you are."

"The park in Rose and Em's neighborhood," I answered.

"Give me twenty," Tori replied promptly disconnecting the call.

In twenty minutes as promised, Tori showed up at the park, her three-year-old son, LJ, in hand.

"Auntie Belub!" he squealed, running over to hug me.

I held the little boy in my arms tightly, immediately comforted by childhood innocence. This little guy would always hold a special place in my heart, he's my godson after all. His light brown curls blew back from his face as a gust of wind blew past the park. His green eyes, like his mother's, shone with love that immediately warmed my heart. His eyes were the only thing he got from his mother other than that he was a miniature toffee version of his father, Laurent.

"I might as well buy a house in the neighborhood. I'm over here every week for my brother and now you. It might be worth investing in," she thought aloud.

Tori waited for her son to let me go before she pulled me into a quick embrace.

"I'd never say no to having you both closer," I replied.

"Isn't the house next to yours for sale?" she questioned.

"Okay, maybe not that close," I joked.

Tori threw her head back and let out a full belly laugh. I joined in on the laugh being as I knew all too well what she was thinking. Victoria was my college roommate when we were in the freshman dorms. We loved each other, but close proximity for extended periods of time was not our forte. I was surprised we both made it into sophomore year alive. I think it was Emmett that kept us sane for that year. Tori was the only one of Emmett's girlfriends in college that I actually liked and the only one to ever dump him. She never told me exactly why but she said it was a mutual decision and they would remain amicable. The only time they see each other is at events I host. It's always a little strained because Rose and Tori hate each other for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"LJ, go play," she said kissing her son on the top of his head and sending him off.

My friend looked stunning this morning, pregnancy sure agreed with her. Tori wore an emerald peplum top that not only matched her eyes but concealed the tiny baby bump of my soon-to-be goddaughter. Paired with form-fitting skinny jeans that made her ass look fabulous. Tori had a disdain for maternity clothes saying they made her look like a cow. So she refused to wear them though to me she looked good in anything. White wedge sandals graced her feet, as her fiery red hair fell in waves surrounding her shoulders. She was glowing. I always thought Tori's beauty was in a league of its own, but pregnancy elevated it. I told her she should model for maternity wear but she hates it too much so she shut the idea down immediately.

"Great, I really look like crap next to you," I whined.

"Shut up, Bella. I've been decked out to the nines and a guy checked you out over me while you were in sweaty gym clothes," she scoffed.

"As big as I was, he probably was just surprised to see me taking control of my fitness," I waved off.

"You were not big, Bella. You were thick. You use to have thick thighs and an ass I'd kill for. All Laurent's family tells me is I'm too skinny. They said I finally got some hips after LJ was born. When Laurent brought me home for the first time they practically stroked out. I showed them some pictures of us in college and they practically drooled over you. You still have a nice ass though, but you're way too skinny," she said eyeing me.

"Now you sound just like them," I laughed.

"Hang around Haitians so long you find yourself talking like them," she agreed.

"Can we parking lot my not-so-fat ass and move on to my crisis here?" I said redirecting the conversation to why I called.

"Of course," Tori nodded.

She sat down on the bench beside me crossing her legs. She eyed LJ on the jungle gym before turning her focus back to me.

"I did something horrible," I blurted out.

"You slept with James again?" she guessed.

"Oh gross, no!" I shrieked.

The idea of getting anywhere near his poison peen turned my stomach.

"Okay, well we can only go up from there, so whatever it is I bet isn't that bad," Tori shrugged, and grabbed a bottled water out of the diaper bag and took a sip.

"Oh no it's bad," I stopped her.

"Bella, what did you do?" she eyed me.

"I-I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Once the words leave my lips it becomes real. It isn't a mistake I can rationalize to myself. It isn't a memory I can push away and pretend it was a nightmare. Once I say it aloud I have to face the consequences of my actions and I'm not sure I'm ready for all of that.

"Spit it out, Bella. This is just like when you broke my Chanel sunglasses all over again," Tori sighed dramatically.

"I slept with Emmett," I said with a wince.

I lowered my head in shame not daring to look my friend in the eyes. It was silent for a long time. All that was heard was children playing and laughing as the park began to get busy creeping into Sunday afternoon.

"We are about four years too late to be having this conversation," She groaned.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I always suspected you and Em would do the horizontal tango. I just never thought it would be when he was married. I knew he had feelings for you in college. While I was falling in love with Laurent, Emmett was falling in love with you. When we split, he asked if he had my okay to pursue you. I told him I saw that coming for a long time. You were better suited for him than I. When you never told me he asked you out, I assumed you were afraid I'd be mad. What I didn't expect was him to show up months later with the blonde bitch on his arm." Tori replied.

"Hey…" I warned.

I knew Tori and Rose hated each other, but I didn't allow them to bad mouth each other in my presence.

"No, Bella no. This needs to be said. Now that this is all in the open I'mma put you on game. Check this..."

I laughed to myself. She sounds just like Laurent. It's too funny.

"Anyone with eyes could see Emmett was in love with you, B. Why do you think all his girlfriends after me hated you? Why do you think he got rid of them if they said one thing bad about you? He found the courage to stand up to his asshole father, something I'd begged him to do countless times because of you. When Rose came to visit you over spring break she peeped what was up. She knew Emmett had feelings for you, and if she was any real friend, she could tell you felt the same way. Instead of backing up when you dumbly shoved her in his direction, she went for it. Your childhood best friend stole your chance at happiness and took it for herself. Then watched as you let that no-good James slither into your bed."

"Not again with the James thing," I groaned.

"Yes, again with the James thing. Because if your so-called best friend gave a damn about you, she would have told you to stay away from him like I did. She would have given you her blessing to be with the man you loved like I did. Not only did you never see yourself clearly, you never saw your friend clearly. She is a selfish bitch—always has been always will be," Tori huffed.

I sat there for a while reflecting on what she said. I wish I could say she was wrong, I wanted to poke the smallest hole in her theory, but I couldn't. Emmett pretty much confessed to me his feelings last night. What I was more torn up about was Rose, my childhood best friend. Rose always had my back growing up. She never let anyone fuck with me. I thought she had my back, but when I reflect back on our relationship, I realized Rose was only happy when I was living in her shadow. I never wanted the limelight, so it worked out. I always wanted what was best for Rose, and it hurts me to think she didn't want the same for me.

"Well great. Now I feel even more like crap," I muttered.

"Don't, that wasn't the point of me telling you this. The point of telling you this was all three of you made some mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself. In my opinion, it was bound to happen. By the way, how did this happen?" she asked.

I went into the details of that night. Tori barely batted an eyelash, not shocked at all.

"What should I do?" I whined worse than LJ.

"You guys need to talk, B. Just be prepared though. He might want to stay with his wife," she spoke.

"Don't you think I know that?" I sighed.

"Do you want to be with him, B?" she quizzed.

"I don't know what I want," I spoke flatly.

"Well you better figure it out soon," she told me.

"Don't I know it."

Tori dropped me off at Em and Rose's before heading to see her brother. She mentioned he was having a barbecue Memorial Day and invited me to come along. I graciously accepted curious to finally meet the big brother I've heard tales about since college. She tried to strong arm me into just moving in with her until my house was ready. I politely declined and told her I can tough it out at Rose and Em's until my move-in date. If I leave now, it would look too suspicious. The door was unlocked for me so I let myself in. I walked into the living room and was met with the annoyed face of Rose alone on the couch and Emmett in the recliner.

"Was that Vic?" Emmett asked, peeking out the curtains.

"Yeah, she was nearby visiting her brother, and we caught up a bit," I answered.

"You didn't go blabbing our business to her did you, Bella?" Rose sneered.

"Rose!" Emmett snapped.

"Get over yourself, Rose." I scoffed, leaving the living room and heading to the guest room.

For the first time, I'm seeing how ugly Rose can truly be. But that's my best friend, right?

AN: I have no real update schedule yet. In a perfect world I'd do once a week but in reality, I'm going for minimum twice a month. I'll keep you guys posted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A quick update yay! Lol thank you a;; for the lovely reviews, and positive feedback it means the world to me. Thank you as always to my lovely Pre reader Mylissa & my awesomesauce Beta Monica for covering my ass, and fixing my mistakes to make this story as good as it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

BPOV

Monday evening a soft subtle knock alerted me to the visit I'd been expecting. I knew I'd be getting the classic Rosalie half-ass apology sometime or another. Anytime Rose and I got into a fight and it was her fault, she'd snap at me, calm down, half-ass apologize, and move on like nothing ever happened, in that order.

"What is it, Rosalie?" I muttered, not bothering to look up from the papers I was currently grading splayed across the bedspread.

"Can I come in?" she asked, peeking her head into the guest room.

"It's your house," was my simple reply.

Rose entered the room taking a quiet seat on the accent chair in the far corner of the room. It was silent for a few moments; all that could be heard was the harsh scribble of my red pen.

"You know I didn't mean what I said," followed a few moments later.

"Do I?" I said, perching my glasses on the tip of my nose reading the workings of Tyler Crowley. He had so much promise with his vivid imagination, but his sentence structure was atrocious.

"Come on, Bella. I'm trying," Rose huffed, tapping her foot rapidly against the hardwood floors.

"Oh, this is effort? I'd hate to see what not trying looks like," I said, moving Tyler's paper into the graded pile and then grabbing Ben Cheney's.

"You know I didn't mean to snap at you. In my defense, you know how I feel about Victoria. Having her around at a time when my marriage is in shambles put me on edge."

"Whatever, Rose," I rolled my eyes so hard my glasses are in danger of falling off when my eyes pop out.

"Jesus, Bella, what do you want from me?" Rose snaps.

"How about a real apology for once, not the half-ass ones I've been accepting our entire friendship. Unless the truth is you're not sorry at all, and if that's the case you can keep all of it," I said, finally looking up from my grading to acknowledge her presence.

"Of course I'm sorry, Bella. That goes without saying," She sighs.

"No, Rose. It doesn't."

No more words were spoken between us. She eyed me from the corner of the room for a good five minutes as I resumed my grading. The silence was stuffy and uncomfortable. I could do the silence for now. It was easier if I stayed mad. If I forgave her, my already crippling guilt would swallow me whole. It's easier to push it out of my mind when Rose's shitty attitude is front and center. Tired of the silence and my obvious not budging, Rose exited the guest room with a childish slam of the door. I wish she knew how much her entire attitude was having the opposite effect on me. It's not her fault really, she was used to me accepting her half-ass apologies. She was used to my anxiety over confrontation and eagerness to settle any disagreement and move on. I'm normally on the receiving end of Rose's stubbornness. She's not used to the shoe being on the other foot.

By the time I finished my grading, the house was quiet. I glanced at the clock groaning in frustration – it was just past ten. I wandered down the stairs, careful to be as quiet as possible. I made my way into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for sustenance. I came up empty handed which brought me to my exploration of the pantry. I saw some Orville Redenbacher on the top shelf of the pantry. I stood on my tippy toes praying those two years of ballet wouldn't fail me. I inched the box closer with my fingertips. Just as I grasped the corner to pull it down his scent engulfed me from behind. The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention as my body trembled on high alert. My knees buckled beneath me, and with a small accidental swipe, the box of popcorn went crashing to our feet.

"So jumpy," Emmett whispered, taking my shoulders in his soft grip. I leaned into his touch slightly as electricity sizzled between us. I took a deep breath in an effort to regain my surroundings.

"Em…" I whispered though it came out more like a breathy moan.

"I can't get you out of my head," he replied, in a tone matching mine.

Silence filled the pantry as I fought against telling him I felt the same way.

"Look at me," he pleaded, running his gentle fingertips down my bare arms.

"I can't…"

If I looked at him, I would give in. I could never deny Emmett anything. That's why we were in the predicament we were in. I didn't know how to say no to him. I never wanted to say no to him.

"Please, Bella." his voice wavered.

My resolve was quickly dwindling. The tone of his voice mixed with the soft skin of his palms making their way to my hips was enough to make me fold. I slowly turn around, the small lightbulb in the pantry was just enough light to emit a small glow around his face. His eyes met mine and no words needed to be spoken. The vulnerability in his gaze let me know we were on the same page. The shortness of breath mixed with his shaky hands let me know he was just as nervous as I was. This was uncharted territory for both of us. Forgetting all awkwardness from yesterday, I pulled my friend into a hug. He melted into me and hugged me back with ferocity. We clung to each other as if someone was trying to separate us. Our touch desperate and needy. I looked up into Emmett's eyes and saw a lingering question behind those blue orbs. I answered the questions with my lips, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. That was all it took for Emmett's lips to claim mine. He cradled my head between his palms, bringing my face as close as possible. All my anxiety melted. Something about this felt right, felt safe. I kissed him back slowly. No rush or urgency from before, just soft sensual kisses. Emmett explored the depths on my mouth, his taste lingering on my lips when we parted.

"This is wrong," I state, pulling away from him and picking up the popcorn box from the floor.

"Then why does it feel so right?" he asks.

"I don't know, Em. I really don't know."

He snatched the popcorn out of my hand, tossing it over his shoulder to its new favorite place, the pantry floor. He pulled me close once again, his lips landing on mine with a new-found urgency.

"How could this ever be wrong?" he whispered between short quick kisses.

My brain was muddled as desire clouded my judgment. All logic and restraint went out the window. Before I knew it, I was grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him as close to me as possible.

Emmett tugged at the ends of my tank top until it was just a crumpled piece of cloth against the tiled floor of the pantry. His eyes darkened as he eyed my hardened nipples as if he could eat me alive. The predatory look sent shockwaves through my body. I trembled with anticipation. No one had ever looked at me that way, not James, not my high school boyfriend Mike, nobody. I felt sexy, desirable even. Something I'd struggled to feel my entire marriage. With a new-found confidence, I tugged at the top of his shirt, busting it down the middle, sending buttons flying in every direction, and exposing his toned chest. Emmett snatched me into his arms and lifted me up. I effortlessly wrapped my legs around his waist while he pinned me against the pantry shelf. His lips found my neck and it was mere seconds before I was whimpering for more. He pressed against me, sending boxes crashing to our feet. Too engrossed in him to care, I tugged at the soft brown locks at the nape of his neck, forcing his eyes to meet mine. I captured his lips again with eagerness. His gentle touch caressed my tender breast. My nails raked across the smooth skin of his back.

"Emmett, are you raiding the pantry for a midnight snack again?" I hear from where I assume is the top of the stairs.

Panic set in as we eyed ourselves in this very compromising position. I shoved him off me a little more forcefully then I meant to. I snatched the beaded chain of the light, cutting it off and hiding our shadows. I dropped to the floor, scrambling for my shirt and the array of loose buttons. Emmett stood frozen as if unsure of his next move. His eyes were downcast, the furrow of his brow giving away his displeasure of the interruption. The stairs creaked as we listened to Rose descend. I shoved him out of the pantry while I continued my search for my missing shirt and the discarded buttons.

"Are you messing up my pantry again?"

I couldn't breathe. I'm not sure if it was more from panic or fear that she would hear the soft murmur of my nasal passages. I clutched the buttons I was able to grab to my bare chest. If she walked into the pantry, things were destined to get ugly.

"No, I just dropped the popcorn that was all," Emmett choked forever a terrible liar.

"Liar, you are like a kid in a candy store just tossing things aside until you get to what you were looking for. I have a system, you know this. Tell me what you want and I'll grab it," she said. I saw her figure ascend upon the pantry. I was seconds away from peeing myself. Images of me staring down the barrel of Rose's gun flashed in my mind while double homicide headlines echoed in my ears.

"So that's what you think, huh? You can play dutiful wife and that will make me forget you fucked Alistair," Emmett spat.

I guess his survival instinct finally kicked in because we both knew if Rose opened the pantry door, we were done for.

His plan worked, seamlessly stopping Rose in her tracks.

"That's not what I'm doing," she snapped, turning to face him.

"Yes, it is. You didn't give a damn about the nights I ate takeout while you were on your back."

A loud smack bounced off the walls of the kitchen. I covered my mouth to hide my gasp, still careful not to risk exposure. It was silent for a while until the sniffs of my friend could be heard.

"Why are you torturing me," she cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how you sleeping with another man would torture you so much. How selfish am I to have not considered that? I totally deserved the physical violence inflicted on me. I guess it's true...men marry their mothers."

"Don't you dare compare me to Charlotte!"

"All you need is the half-empty bottle of gin," he sneered.

The tone of my friend's voice scared me, the hollowness in his tone polar opposite from the moments we just shared. Even from the other side of the door, I could tell Emmett was checked out. He's back in one of the dark places from his childhood. I wanted to grab Rose by the shoulders and shake her and make her see. You're losing him, just stop.

"Who are you? Why are you so cold, sarcastic, and cruel?" she cried.

I rolled my eyes so hard I swear she could hear them bobble around in my sockets. Again, she's playing the victim as if he had no reason to be hurt. It's all about how hard this is for her like she wasn't the source of her own misery. I couldn't believe she had the gall to hit him. She knew better. Emmett had it tough growing up. His mom was an alcoholic, serial cheater with an abusive streak. His dad only being around to remind him of what a disappointment he was, created a less than a stellar home life. I always admired how he took control of his own destiny. He beefed up and stood up to his mom, refusing to be her punching bag. He was free of her, a short time later, when she moved out and her and his dad divorced. It took him until college to stop seeking his dad's approval.

"Bella was right, you really need to get over yourself," Emmett muttered before I heard the soft padding of his bare feet exit the kitchen. I waited until I heard Rose's follow. The soft click of the bedroom door signaled to me the coast was clear. I clicked the light back on, finding my shirt behind a box of lasagna. I cleaned up the pantry quickly before sneaking back up to the guest room. That was way too close. We could never get carried away like that again. This thing was already on a first class ticket to hell. I didn't want to be in the cockpit with the devil himself.

I made my way to the guest bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush to brush my teeth and go to bed. I looked around for the bag that housed the toothpaste from the pharmacy I just bought. My heart stopped in my chest as I eyed the unopened Plan B box in the bottom of the brown paper bag.

 _Fuck._

I quickly scanned the back and groaned in defeat.

 _Must take within 48 hours of vaginal intercourse._

It's now 12:30 a.m. Tuesday, I quickly calculated the math though I knew it was too late.

54 hours.

 _I'm screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my wonderful pre-reader Mylissa and amazing Beta Monica for another job well done. Thank you for the spit shine ladies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

That's My Best Friend

BPOV

I tossed and turned the whole night. Unease surrounded me making it too difficult to relax enough for slumber to come. My internal scolding was on repeat as to how I could have been stupid enough to forget to take the damn pill. People with common sense would have downed it before they left the pharmacy, or at least the parking lot. Damn the judge-y look of the pharmacy rep when I asked for it, as well as the old lady with the church hat behind me. The looks of disapproval got into my head. Why do I always care so much about what other people think? My self-pity is only temporarily stopped by the memories of last night. The haunting sound of the bedroom door clicking on repeat in my mind. Did Rose and Em go to bed together? I assumed the fighting would resume once they were behind closed doors, but it was quiet. I laid here on the sheets, the spot next to me cold. All I could imagine was Emmett's arms wrapped around my best friend, holding her how he held me. Jealousy reared its ugly head and a sharp pain struck me in the heart. My brain tried to soothe the ache by reminding me of the fight from the kitchen and the brief moment Emmett and I shared in the pantry. If only doubt didn't sit on my shoulder to whisper in my ear the reminder that Rose was his wife, as if I didn't already know that.

I gave up on sleep around four in the morning and decided to go for a run to clear my head. I had been hitting the treadmill three times a week for the last two years. It had been so long since I had actually pounded the pavement subjecting myself to nature's elements. I stepped out the front door. The cooler air of the morning brought a clarity to the air that instantly relaxed me. I took a deep breath basking in the feel of nature as I began a slow jog to get my heart rate pumping. I'd stretched inside, so I was limber and ready to go. I'd brought my iPod for some much-needed tunes of encouragement. A surprise to me was that I didn't need it. I was enjoying the silence of the morning. The street was dark as only one small sliver of the sun threatened to rise. A still fairly dark glow surrounded the neighborhood. When I first started exercising, Emmett would take me out around this time. Back then it was just for a walk to build up my endurance. I'd been too ashamed of my body to let anyone see me working out in the daylight. Emmett thought that was ridiculous but honored my request. When I think back now on those interactions, it's like I'm looking at them through a new pair of glasses. Emmett was always there to tell me how beautiful I was. How I didn't need to change a thing for anyone. Of course, I never believed him. Anyone standing next to Rose paled in comparison in my mind. All the times Emmett called me beautiful I just chalked it up to him being a good friend. I increased my speed going from a medium jog to a sprint. My hair whipped around my face. I cursed myself for forgetting a ponytail holder. I passed my soon to be home with fondness excited for the closing date. Moving out would gain me some much-needed time and space to think, to decide what it is that I want. In a perfect world, I'd have the man of my dreams, a supportive best friend, and no drama. In my reality, someone is going to get very hurt. Can I wreck a marriage and tear apart a sixteen-year friendship? Could I live with myself if I did? The guilt of our infidelity is already crippling me, could I have this on my conscious too?

I made my way back to the house. I eyed my watch. It was only five. I made my way inside and up the stairs to a much-needed shower. When I made it to the top of the stairs, a light shone on the wall from down the hallway. I peeked to the end of the hallway and noticed the master bedroom door was ajar. I walked to the end of the hallway peering through the decent sized crack. Emmett's back was to me as he slipped the fitted shirt over his shoulders onto his well-toned arms and torso. I eyed the red and black phoenix on his shoulder blade with fondness. Phoenix being his hometown as well as him rising from the ashes of his childhood and emerging as a beautiful person. That tattoo means more to him than most know. I was with him when he got it. I crept away from the door before I was spotted by him or worse, Rose. I jumped in the shower washing away the thick sheen of sweat from my earlier workout. I quickly washed my body and hair taking the time to detangle my messy mane before blow drying it leaving it to hang loose. Today was the day of the of the middle school scrimmage so teachers got to dress down in their school jersey to show team spirit. I slid on my favorite pair of skinnies with a loose jersey. I threw on my wedge sneaker boots to give a little height, so I wouldn't blend in with the high school volunteers. That was embarrassing last year. I carefully made my way downstairs. The closer I got to the bottom I started to hear muffled yelling. I rushed down the steps almost tripping and breaking my neck. The closer I got to the door, the louder the shouting got. I flung open the door and was met with Emmett and James tussling on the front lawn.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"I told you not to come back here!" Emmett yelled, punching James roughly in the rib cage.

"She is my wife!" James roared back, trying to break free from Emmett's chokehold by punching him in the eye.

Emmett's grip loosened enough for James to break free and tackle him.

"Stop it right now you idiots!" Rose screamed.

I wanted to say something, but I was shocked silent. I felt like I was in a movie where everything was going in slow motion. I couldn't find my voice until red and blue flashing lights brought me out my shock.

"Guys please stop fighting!" I yelled, finding my voice.

I couldn't fathom the idea of either of them getting arrested.

"Bella, stay out of this," Emmett grunted as he locked his legs around James's neck putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Emmett!" I shrieked.

"You should have stayed out of mine and Bella relationship. You were the fucking problem. If you worried more about your wife than mine, she wouldn't have warmed Alistair's bed."

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled squeezing tighter.

James began to cough the color slowly leaving his face.

"You know the type of girl you married, fucking to get ahead. Hey Rose, how is Professor Litchcoft?"

The blow to the back of the head was the last hit Emmett could get in before the police dove in. Slapping handcuffs on both of them.

"Just because your wife is a status climbing whore doesn't mean you can have mine!" James snarked, spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

I looked from James to Emmett. Besides a few scratches and a black eye, he looked a lot better than James did with his two black eyes busted lip and bruised neck. Emmett lunged back for James and it took three officers to calm him down.

"Officers this man is trespassing on private property. He was warned to leave and proceeded to assault my husband," Rose stated going full lawyer mode. I eyed the guys from the back of two separate squad cars.

"Is that true miss?" the officer asked me.

"I'm not sure. I just kinda…walked into this," I said, gnawing at my bottom lip. James may be an asshole, but I didn't want him in jail nor Emmett.

"I think this was just all a misunderstanding," I reasoned.

"Ma'am and you are?" the officer asked.

"Isabella Hunter, his wife," I said, nudging my head towards the cop car to the left.

"If I could talk to my friend and husband, I'm sure no one will be pressing charges," I said.

"You have five minutes or they're both getting booked," the officer sighed.

I rushed to Emmett's car knowing he'd be the harder out of the two to calm down. The other officer opened the door, and I slid in the back of the cop car. Nostalgia hit me all the times I rode in the back of my dad's cruiser.

"Em…" I sighed, grabbing his hand in mine.

"James came by here demanding to see you. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He tried to force his way inside and I wasn't having it. I will always protect you, Belly," Emmett said sternly eyes transfixed ahead. His rugged and stiff exterior worried me. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly and felt him relax under my touch.

"Emmett, I'm fine. I need you to let me handle James. I can fight my own battles. It's time I face this head on, no more hiding behind you and Rose."

"It's my job to protect you. I will never apologize for doing so."

"I never asked you to, but it's time you let me deal with James. I've been running to you with our problems for way too long."

"I want a restraining order. You deal with him away from this house. If he shows up again, he leaves in a wheelchair."

"I can do that, if you don't press charges for today," I negotiated.

"Hell no! I want his ass tossed in jail."

"You might be alongside with him if you peruse this. Just let it go, Em. I promise I will keep James away from the house, okay?" I reasoned.

"I'm doing this for you, Jelly Belly, not that asshole remember that," Em grunted.

"I know, Em. I know," I said, giving him a small hug.

When we parted, our eyes met and the air became thick. It took all I had not to lean into him, but there were prying eyes watching our every move.

"Em…" I said breathlessly.

"Meet me at the scrimmage. Afterward, we can go out for sundaes and talk," Emmett requested.

"Sure," I whispered, tapping on the window for the officer to let me out.

I climbed out of the cab and ran over to the car James was being held in.

"Second choice again, Bella, way to keep up with the theme of our marriage," James scoffed.

"You know what, I came to help you, but let me just go tell Emmett and Rose to press charges after all," I said. I raised my hand to knock on the window.

"Wait! Shit, Bella, I'm sorry." James sighed.

"Whatever insecurity you have about Emmett and I you need to get over it quick. I have been telling you for years nothing is between us." The lie burned my tongue on its way out.

"For years you haven't seen the way he looks at you. In college, you never heard the ways he'd brag about you. The way he talked about you was the reason I was so curious to meet you. I had to meet the amazing women he spoke of. I never imagined I'd fall for her too but ended up living constantly in Emmett's shadow," James said.

His eyes met mine and truth echoed in his features. I had no idea he even felt that way.

"You weren't in Emmett's shadow, James," I tried to reassure him.

"But I was, Belle. Every movie you wanted to watch was one of you and Em's favorites, and if I didn't like it, I'd have to bare the disappointment on your face. Throughout college, you and Emmett had been to half of the restaurants in town and it was always a story about when you and him went there. I was trying to create memories with you and you were living in the past with him. All the stuff about how Emmett was really there for you when your dad died. I wished I'd been the one there for you. For you to lean on, and I know we can't turn back time, but you never understood how inferior that made me feel. You shared most of your life with him and you still do. I wanted to create new memories with you. Get out of Phoenix and start our journey together but you could never leave him. "

"I had to work, James," I argued weakly. I knew it was bullshit the moment it left my lips, but I was slowly losing this battle. James was an engineer. He went to sites throughout the world, piloting most of the major plant openings.

"You and I both know my salary is over four times yours. I can support us both. You have always known that."

 _Damn, I'm O for three._

"I just wanted to feel like someone's first choice. I know that isn't a reason for my infidelity. I own my mistake, but it takes two to fail a marriage."

"You're right. I know I made some mistakes too. I do depend on Emmett and Rose a lot. It took me until today to realize, he was literally fighting my battles and that wasn't fair to him or you."

"Bella, let's try again. Move back in the house. Let's give this a real shot with just us. Finish out this semester and then come with me. I'm being sent to Puerto Rico to help with the rebuild after the hurricanes. You could come with me and give us a real chance to blossom, away from all the outside influences," he begged.

"I don't know, James…" I hesitated. I'm wasn't sure if I was ready to just jump back in head first with James. I knew we both made some mistakes, but I was ready to close the chapter with James just a few days ago. I couldn't crack that book back open, could I?

"Promise to at least just think about it?" he asked.

"Okay, I can promise that, If you promise to not press charges and sign the restraining order I'm sure is being requested as we speak."

"I counter, start answering my phone calls so I won't have to swing by."

"Deal."

"Deal," he nodded.

I tapped the window and was let out of the car. I made my way over to the officer whose name tag read McNeal.

"We have it all covered here. Cullen eighty-six the backup, copy."

"Canceled McNeil, copy."

"All set little missy?" the cop asked, looking up from his walkie-talkie.

"Yup the two idiots came to their senses, but they do need time apart so can you give my husband a ride back home?" I smiled.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Hunter," he said.

He signaled with his hands to let Emmett out of the car and the other officer climbed in the squad car and took off with James.

"Good riddance," Rose murmured from her place on the doorstep. I looked over at the nervous look in her eyes. This wasn't good. James revealed some things I could only pray weren't true, for Emmett's sake.

AN: The drama unfolds! Please don't forget to follow/favorite and review if you loved it. You all's reviews make me laugh and smile inside. I try to get back to all of you when possible. Sorry if I didn't last time I promise I will this time! I'll be back as soon as I can with an update.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to my pit crew Mylissa & Monica, this story wouldn't be what it is without you two ladies to give me feeeback and catch my mistakes. I love you guys!

 **That's my Best Friend**

 **BPOV**

"I want you out of this house and out of my life!" Emmett snaps. Though anger is clear, the pain behind his words is haunting.

"Emmett, baby, you can't mean that!"

"You're damn right I mean it. This whole relationship is a lie. When we got together you were fucking your law professor!"

"It wasn't like that. Will you just let me explain?"

"Explain that no matter what I do, I was never good enough for you? How you only let men you deem worthy into your bed? How because I chose to do what makes me happy, that doesn't fit in the vision you have for your life?"

"Look, I made a mistake. I regretted it before I even did it," Rose sighs.

"So why, Rose. Why betray me?"

"I was failing okay! I was behind on our term paper and if I didn't get it in, I'd fail the class and wouldn't graduate on time. Professor Litchcroft hinted at something I could do for an extension." Rose murmurs the last past.

"Oh my god, so my wife fucks for grades!"

"NO! It was one time and I earned my grade and everything else I accomplished. I never did anything else like that again, I swear."

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You have become a stranger to me, or is it I never really knew you at all."

"You know me, baby. I'm the same woman you married."

"No, no you're not."

"Just give me a chance to prove it to you. Don't let things end like this."

I sit on the back patio to create the illusion of privacy between those two. We all know this glass is super thin, yet Rosalie and Emmett seem to have forgotten I exist in the heat of their argument. I'm anxiously awaiting Emmett's answer to her question. If he wants to work things out with his wife, I'll have to let him go. I refuse to wait in the wings to see if they pass or fail. My heart can't take it.

"Please just go, Rosalie."

"I'm not going. We said for better or worse, well this is worse. I promised I'd never give up on us, and I meant it. I'm NOT going."

"Then I'll go!"

"Don't run away for once in your life. Stick something out when things get hard. How are we going to work through this if you're not here?"

"So now the truth comes out, you don't think I stick with anything."

"You can't even make it through a Netflix series, let alone anything serious in your life. You quit law because you found out our judicial system is flawed. Instead of staying to fight for the little guy, you gave it all up to teach middle school children how to throw a ball. Daddy wasn't always nice to you, so you quit your family and haven't talked to them in three years. Now you are trying to quit us for a stupid mistake. Do you ever think about what would happen if you stop running and dealt with what's in front of you?"

It takes everything in me not to flip the patio furniture. I can't believe I never noticed how manipulative Rose is. She's bending this whole situation to her favor. Emmett quit law because he wasn't happy, and the way his family treats him he had no choice but to distance himself. I mean the man insulted Emmett on his wedding day. Emmett doesn't run. He's a fighter. He fights for what he believes in. _Maybe if he believed in you, Rose, he would fight for you._

"I don't have time for this. I need to get to work," Emmett says storming off.

"Running to work to avoid confrontation, classic," Rose calls after him.

I look at my phone, I see it's almost time for me to leave as well. During the chaos of the morning I hadn't noticed time quickly ticking away. I decide to not even go through the house. If I spot Rose, my true feelings about this whole mess might come spilling out. We do not need the cops at this house twice today. I walk through the yard and out the back gate. I hop in my rental car and peel off. Just as I hit the corner of the neighborhood my phone rings through Bluetooth.

"Hello," I answer.

"Bella, it's Jenks."

His deep voice echoes from the speakers of the car.

"What's up? Do you have good news for me?"

"Excellent news actually! We did it, we closed it. You are officially a homeowner," Jenks says, a smile clear in his voice.

"Thank you for all your hard work. I appreciate it. My living situation is getting pretty uncomfortable so this news couldn't have come at a better time. When can I move in?" I ask.

"Well as soon as you come to sign the deed, the house is yours to move in when you see fit."

"Okay, I have some time after work. How about I meet you at your office at four," I say.

"Look forward to seeing you, Bella."

"See ya at four," I say disconnecting the call.

My disastrous morning was looking up. I finally have my dream home, and some much-needed space from the marriage failing around me.

Contrary to my hectic morning, the day passes with ease. Everyone is in good spirits for the upcoming scrimmage. Being the big sports town we are, middle school to high school football games are a big deal. Emmett is known for having a really good eye for talent, so everyone comes out to see who made the cut for this year's team. First and second string are determined after the scrimmage.

After school, I rush to meet Jenks at his office. I take his velvety black pen and sign my name on the final line. Pride swells within me. It's just a different feeling. I have something that's mine. I had a house with James, but it never really felt like mine. It didn't help it wasn't in my name. I guess part of me never cared. Was that my subconscious telling that my marriage wasn't going to last? I hated everything about that house, from the cold walls to the empty rooms. I wouldn't dare call it a home. It was modern and flashy everything I hated and James loved. This home will hold a small rustic charm. Simple elegance is what I'm aiming for. I can't wait to share the news with Emmett. I'm not sure what reaction I'm hoping for. On one hand, I want him to be happy for me as my friend. On the other hand, as something more, I don't want him too eager to see me go. Logically speaking, it's what's best for everyone. I think we all need the space, especially me from Rose. I'm disgusted by everything she does these days.

A warm glow surrounds the clouds as the sun gets lower in the sky. I jump out of the car and make my way across the parking lot to the football field. Loud chatter can be heard from my car as music blares from the field speakers. In such a small town, everything becomes an event and pretty much everyone shows up. Most people in this town birth generations so they know a few people in the main event, and more people in the stands. It becomes more of a social event, hence why before I worked here I never came. I didn't like the mass crowds and the many questions of James absence due to his business trips. My feet hit the gravel below the bleachers as I make my way around the side to climb the concrete stairs to the big metal bleachers. A laugh catches my ears, and I'm caught off guard. I round the corner but lean my back against the railing to catch a glimpse of what I know to be true. I know my best friends laugh so I prepared myself for that, but what I didn't prepare myself for is the sight before me. Emmett's arm was around the small of Rose's back as she leans into him. He says something to her and a genuine smile crosses her face. They share a laugh and I feel like I'm punched in the gut. They actually look…happy. They look like all the drama from the last two weeks never happened, like I never happened.

"We love seeing you, Rose."

I look over and notice, Leah, the seventh-grade math teacher, and her husband, Jared.

"I love seeing you too. We must do lunch next week. You know where to find me though I have never missed any of Em's important games, any of them," she says looking into his eyes. "What did you say, babe? I am your good luck charm," she smiles.

"You've held onto that since my very first game four years ago," he laughs.

"Why do you think I never missed an opening game? You need your good luck charm to start the season off right."

"After this morning, I didn't think you'd come…" he says.

"I'll always come, no matter what."

"You two are the sweetest," Leah gushes.

"Whatever you two were fighting about, let it go. Take it from us, we have been married six years and it took us almost that long to realize not to sweat the small stuff. As long as the love is there, you guys can make it through anything. When I look at you two, I see without a doubt the love is definitely there."

"I agree," Rose says moving in closer resting her hand on his left peck.

My stomach is in knots, my hands are clammy, and I barely can breathe. Why do I feel like I'm having a heart attack? I've seen them together before. I always knew there was a possibility he could choose her. I never expected seeing them together would be this hard. I clutch the railing behind me for support as my reality set in. It was just sex, every touch, kiss, and whisper. It was just fulfilling a lifelong desire, giving into a fantasy, tasting the forbidden fruit. I deluded myself into thinking there could ever be more. It's Emmett and Rose. It always has been. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself enough to slowly back away before I full on break down. Just as my sneaker hits the step Jared's voice calls out my name.

"There you are, Bella. I was wondering when you'd show up!"

I cut my eyes towards Emmett. His demeanor instantly tenses.

"What's wrong, why are you all tense all of the sudden? The nerves finally setting in?" Rose teases.

"Where were you just running off too?" Leah asks confused.

"Oh...umm," I stuttered. My eyes still glassy as unshed tears start to spill over. This is going south fast, so I shout out the only thing I can think of.

"Oh, I just closed on my house. I need to go sign the papers. I'm so excited," I say mustering up as much enthusiasm as I can.

"That's great!" Leah says, rushing to hug me.

"I'm so happy for you, B," Rose says pulling me into a genuine hug.

I clutch my friend's shoulders as silent tears escape me. Rose has always been there for every big moment in my life. I can't help but take comfort in her embrace, though I don't deserve it.

"Look, I know I've not been the best friend lately, but I want to make it up to you. How about I come over tomorrow and help you unpack? We will dance around to cheesy 90's boy bands and order Thai like we did every summer before school started again."

I smile at the memories of easier times. Willing that same feeling of happiness back into my life. Put on the spot, I couldn't find it in me to say no, so I just nodded. She hugs me tighter and whispers, "thank you" and "I'm sorry. "

"It's okay," I answer. Finally giving her the acceptance she's been after. Guilt strikes me in the heart tenfold as the consequences of my actions come crashing down around me.

"I gotta go!" I squeak. I pull away and scurry toward the steps.

I take one last look over my shoulder towards the pained expression on Emmett's face, who I hadn't dared to acknowledge.

"Congratulations," he says his voice clearly strained.

All I could do was nod, if I opened my mouth, the sob I'd been holding back would escape and I'd be in shambles.

I rush back to Emmett and Rose's to grab my things. I pack my familiar duffle bag leaving with everything I came with, including a broken heart. I drag my sorry bag into my new house. The joy I felt at signing vanished and suddenly I feel more alone than ever. I climb the stairs to the loft, one of the main reasons I bought the house. I look around at the spacious loft, the bay windows giving a gorgeous view of the sunset. The small bean bag chair left behind in the corner. Dull, brown, and alone just like me. I sink into it to find solace. A message chimes on my phone and I look down to a single text from Emmett.

" _I'm sorry."_

Before I know it sobs rack my body, as I give into the pain of another broken heart.

 **AN** : *peaks between my hands* Don't kill me! This was nessary I've been planning this since the one shot. Things are about to change, but I promise light at the end of the tunnel though dark days are ahead. I love all of you my fabulous readers, and I love hearing your feedback your passion for these characters always make me smile. I try to reply to all of you, if I missed anyone I'm sorry. Please sign into your accounts to review there were a few of you I loved your review and really wanted to reply too but you were guest. Next update should be soon I don't like to make y'all wait too long. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you to Mylissa & Monica without you ladies this story would be nothing.

BPOV

The shrill of birds chirping wakes me. I wince at the tightness of my face due to last nights dried tears. I peer out the window looking for the offending creatures when I realize it's my text alert. I grab my purse from the floor beside the bean bag chair where I fell asleep last night. I rummage through the atrocity before remembering I chucked it across the room, burned by the painful text I'd received. Sleeping on a bean bag chair was not the most comfortable thing. My muscles and joints stretch and crack in relief as I stand. I walk to the corner of the loft and grab my phone.

 _Great, I cracked my screen._

I look at the multiple cracks on the display. I wonder how much this is going to cost to fix. I don't even remember throwing it that hard. I peek at the text message and am taken back for a second.

" _Good morning, beautiful."_

I blanch at the text message before glancing at the name.

 _James_

I sigh. I'm not sure what's worse, that it's not from Emmett or that part of me wanted it to be.

"I'm sorry," haunts my memories as I stumble down the stairs into my kitchen.

Its emptiness is crippling as the truth that I'm all alone sets in.

" _Thanks?"_ is my simple reply to James. I'm keeping up my part of the deal by responding to his text. The last thing I need is him showing up to Emmett and Rose's.

Thinking of them as a unit sends a wave of pain straight through me. I clutch the tops of the marble countertop for support. I take a few deep breaths to soothe the ache in my chest. I had mere seconds to gather myself before the loud motor of a truck catches my attention. I race over to the window and see the moving truck I've hired. I make my way to the door to let them in. I catch my reflection in the mirror by the door realizing what a train wreck I look like. My hair is wild and all over the place, my eyes are red-rimmed. My face looks even paler if possible while my shirt is crumpled from having slept on a bean bag chair all night.

I sigh at my reflection and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I fling the door open and greet the two movers. I sign the paper for the new items delivered: all my downstairs furniture and kitchen appliances. I let the movers do their thing. If I stay downstairs, I know I'd be tempted to help and this is what they're paid to do. Instead, rush upstairs and take a quick shower, hoping to look at least halfway decent. Once done, I rummage through my duffle bag for something to wear. I settle on a dark green tank dress. The soft cotton was breathable and comfortable. I slip my flip-flops on my feet and leave my hair down to dry, I can't be bothered with a blow-dryer this morning. The front door is wide open as the movers go in and out. I catch sight of another truck at the curb and start to panic. I rush outside and am shocked by my two best friends trekking up the pathway to my home.

 _This cannot be happening._

Once Rose spots me, she rushes towards me pulling me into a tight hug. I peer over her shoulder at Emmett whose pace seems to have slowed. When our eyes lock, he stumbles a bit covering it up with an audible cough and a small shake of his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well, I came to help you unpack as promised. I have the wine," Rose says pulling out two bottles of Merlo from her purse.

"Rose, it's 10 a.m."

"I know that. These are for later. Emmett brought it to my attention that you probably hadn't grabbed your stuff out of storage, so we grabbed it to save you the trip."

I try to plaster a smile on my face even though I am annoyed by their invasiveness. I know this is supposed to be a nice gesture. I force myself not to roll my eyes and tell her to not pop up unannounced after breaking into my storage unit the night after your husband breaks my heart.

"You guys are the best," I force out pulling her in for another hug to hide my grimace. Rose is excellent at reading faces. I learned long ago not to let her see mine when I lie. Emmett catches it though and at least looks apologetic.

Though I am thankful Rose got me the storage unit to begin with, so I could hide it from James. I feel like them showing up here with all my stuff is a bit of a overstep.

"I have to pee, and I've been dying to see your master bathroom," Rose says.

"Up the stairs to the left is the Master bedroom. The bathroom will be the second door to the right when you walk in."

"Be right back," she says entering my house leaving me alone with her husband, a trust I didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry," Emmett says once Rose is out of earshot.

"You said that last night," I spat bitterly.

"I know, but I mean it Jelly…"

"Don't…" I cut him off from using my nickname. The name burns like he called me a bitch or something.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rose, or anyone. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm just grasping for straws at this point."

"So you're staying with her?" I ask cutting straight to the point. It's funny that having your heart torn out of your chest twice will give you a new set of balls.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"You actually asking me?" I shout.

"You're right, shit sorry."

"This is all so fucked up Belly. You're my best friend, the one I go to when I need to figure shit out and because of my stupid mistake, I've fucked that shit up. I've been trying to figure things out on my own, and I've been doing a horrible job of it." He sighs, sinking to have a seat on my front steps.

"A mistake?" I scoff hurt.

"No, wait that didn't come out right…"

"So, what we did was a mistake?" I ask wearily.

My breathing becomes heavy as the realization of his words set in. I built this romance all in my head. I'm a walking cliché. The mistress that thinks the guy will leave his wife for her.

"Never, Bella, that night was something I'd dreamt of for years. I could never regret anything that has to do with you. I regret I rushed it, I regret our time together is tainted with infidelity. I think it was a mistake to not treat you with the respect I should have as my best friend."

"That's our burden to share," I sigh taking a seat next to him.

"I can't lose you, Bella. Please don't say I've lost you," he says looking over at me with his big blue eyes full of regret.

"You could never lose me," I say grabbing his hand in mine. I feel weak and defeated by how much I need him in my life too.

"But I can't have all of you either," he mutters.

"That's your choice. I'm right here. I've always been right here."

"I don't deserve you."

"Then earn me."

"How do you suppose I do that?" he replies. I watch his eyes lighten with hope, which does nothing but confuse me.

"Do you even want to do that?" I ask perplexed.

He's taking me through a tailspin. One minute he's sorry, he's staying with her. The next, he's trying to win my already captured heart.

"I want to but…"

"You love her," I say pained.

"But I love you too. I always have, Belly."

"But as a friend…"

"It always felt like much more than a friend."

"This is a mess," I mumble.

"It sure is," he agrees.

Rose chose that moment to come back down the steps. The click of her low heels can be heard on my hardwood steps.

"That bathroom is amazing. You never told me it was remodeled," Rose rambles on in awe.

She sends Emmett away to bring the boxes from my storage inside. The movers pitch in on that truck, and I make sure I leave them a little extra tip. My phone chirps and I grab it from its spot on the kitchen counter as Rose eyes me curiously.

 _James_

"Can I see you today?"

I look over at Rose as she pops the cork off the wine. I don't trust myself around her anymore. Once wine gets to me this tightly wound secret could come spilling out. There was only one way out.

" _Yes."_

I hit send on the cracked screen of my phone and watch the message status change from sent to delivered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, I appreciate your patience with my uploading. I'll explain at the bottom, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

BPOV

"1715…1717…1719… where is 1722?" I groan.

Looking for a house in my own neighborhood should be a lot easier to find. I look across the street and notice the even numbers are on that side and spot the house easily. My street is numbered in a row I wonder who the fuck decided to change that method. When I figured out I am looking on the wrong side of the street the house couldn't be more obvious. There are a dozen cars parked in the driveway pouring out onto the street. A low murmur of music can be heard from afar but gets increasingly louder the closer you get. Dogs are barking and children are laughing. My scowl instantly turns to a smile as I park and Tori comes rushing out through the front door.

"It's about time you got here," she smirks pulling me into a tight hug.

"Would you believe I got lost in my own neighborhood?" I chuckle.

"When it comes to you? Of course, I believe it."

"And to think I brought you my famous pasta salad," I feign hurt," I guess it will just go back home with me."

Tori snatches the silver pan from my backseat clutching it to her chest protectively.

"No way, this baby is coming with me!"

"You're ridiculous. It's just pasta salad," I wave.

"It should be called noddle narcotics. This stuff is seriously addictive and since you won't share the recipe with me, I have to savor every bite." Tori argues.

"Maybe one day, Tor."

"Come on, Swan, everyone's around back," she says guiding me across the lawn to the open gate of the backyard.

We enter the backyard and it is amazing. I might seriously have to ask her brother for his landscaper's name because I'd love something like this. Stone leads you to a glorious view of a pool. Across from the pool is a fire pit with the softest looking patio furniture I've ever seen. We walk further in and Tori introduces me to a few of her cousins as we make our way to place my pasta salad with the rest of the food. I'm amazed as we come to an outdoor kitchen, which appears to be made of stone and marble. We place my pasta salad on ice with the rest of the cold food. Laurent is taking burgers off the grill and putting them in a pan above a sterno to keep warm.

"Bella, nice to see you again. Come get a burger," he jokes.

"Shut up," Tori elbows him, and they share a laugh.

"Hey direct that at your wife. She's the pregnant one, and to me, she looks a little small," I tease. Tori glares at me.

"See, I told you!" Laurent says shoving a plate of food in Tori's hand.

 _Where did that come from?_

"Thanks a lot, Swan. We just were arguing about that this morning and right before you got here," she says taking a bite of a hot dog to appease him. "See, I'm eating. I'm not starving our child."

"You haven't been eating for two," he argues.

"You're not supposed to, that was a lie created to not fat shame pregnant women. We have talked about this with the nutritionist," Tori huffs

"Mhm," he says coming over to hug me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Laurent asks.

"Oh, I'm hanging in there, that's for sure."

"Good to hear. Are you having a housewarming? We'd love to see the place," he asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Things are complicated...to say the least, so I'm not so sure it's the best time."

"No, you need to celebrate your achievement," he argues.

"Which achievement are we talking about, the house or Bella taking out the trash bag that is her soon to be ex-husband?" Tori chimes in.

"Both," he laughs.

"Hardy har har," I say rolling my eyes. "James isn't that bad."

Lately, I have been seeing a whole new side to James. I think he deserves a little more credit.

"Last week you were bashing his name while we sipped margaritas getting our mani-pedis. What brought on this change of heart?" Tori eyes me skeptically.

"A lot, Tor. I actually had a nice dinner with him last night and it opened my eyes to a lot of things," I admit.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You were out on a romantic date with your ex-husband last night?" Tori shrieks.

"It was not a romantic date. He asked to see me and it was either that or wine and girl talk with Rose. I didn't think that option was any better."

"You need to surround yourself with better people. If you did you, wouldn't have been in that predicament."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Best decision you've made all week."

I roll my eyes at her silliness. Tori steals me away from the outdoor kitchen to go sit on the patio swing on the left side of the backyard. We grab a few wine coolers, Tori's virgin of course on our way before sitting and starting up a slow swing.

"So, what happened last night?" she says taking a swig of the fruity cooler.

"Not much really. We decided to meet at a bar for some appetizers and beer. Nothing serious," I shrug.

"James, at a bar?" Tori snorts.

"I know and it was a dive at that." I was shocked that James even agreed to meet me there but he walked in like he'd been going there for years."

"Wow, that's new," Tori admits.

"Right? It's like a whole new person, Tor. James was so fun and carefree. He taught me how to play darts. I'm actually pretty good at it. He admitted he fucked up with the lies and infidelity. He also admitted he stopped trying in our marriage because he felt like he was never going to be the man he believed I wanted him to be, which was Emmett. It made me realize, Tor, that I had put unrealistic expectations on him and was more focused on what I wished he could be than who he was."

"That still doesn't make what he did right," Tori argues.

"I know, and he knows that too. He told me if I just give him a chance a real chance to get to know him, we could actually be great friends and maybe even more. It reminded me of why I did fall for him in college. He was so open and honest then and he never stopped trying to impress me with the littlest things. I told him we can try friends and that's all I'm willing to give at this time."

"Any more thought on what you want in the Emmett department?"

"That's just a confusing mess. He claimed earlier he wants to fight to be the guy I deserve yet he doesn't want to leave his wife."

"What does that even mean?" Tori ask rolling her eyes.

"The hell if I know, Tor. I get a headache just thinking about it."

"Emmett has always been just a few watts short of a light bulb but I never thought he was this dumb."

"Hey! That's not fair," I defend.

"It's true, the boy is hopeless without you. I thought he'd have figured that out by now."

I roll my eyes at her snide comment. Before I can respond, a familiar face catches my eye. The sun hits his face making his pale skin almost sparkle like diamonds. The rays of light show the hints of red in his dark hair. I thought it was browner and bronze-like the day he pulled me over, however now I see it's more copper-toned with red strands that match Tori's fiery locks. His green eyes shine brightly as he smiles spinning a little girl in the air, kissing her on the cheek before he walks over to us.

How had I not noticed how attractive he was the day he pulled me over?

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Vic. Mom's asking for LJ's diaper bag."

"It's in the car. I'll go grab it," Tori says going to stand.

I follow her standing stumbling a bit due to the surprise of the swing hitting the back of my calves.

"Easy," Office Cullen says grabbing my arm to steady me.

I look up into his green eyes and am temporarily mesmerized.

"Hey, I know you. Mrs. Hunter, right?"

"Soon to be Swan again," Tori snorts, "Bella, this is my older brother, Edward, I've been telling you about. How do you guys already know each other?"

"I pulled this beauty over a few weeks back. I had no idea this was the infamous Bella Swan."

"I had no idea you were the elusive older brother. Why do you two have different last names? I would have pegged your maiden name, McAuthor, easy?" I ask.

"Mom was pregnant with Vic when her and our sperm donor, Mason, up and left. So when they divorced, she resumed her maiden name right before Vic was born."

"Makes sense," I nod.

"Well, let me go grab LJ's diaper bag. I'll be right back," Tori says excusing herself.

"I'll help," I offer.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I will get it myself. Sit and relax. Edward keep her company will ya?"

"Will do," he agrees.

I sit back down on the swing and Edward takes Tori's recently vacated spot.

"So soon-to-be Swan, how is it we have never crossed paths before now? You have known my sister for what…? Four or five years?"

"Seven actually."

"Excuse me, seven years."

"Well,l Mr. Cullen, correct me if I'm wrong, but you were in the air force for four of those years. If I recall, you even missed our graduation," I tease.

"I heard enough of that from Vic and mom please no guilt trips today," He laughs.

"No guilt trip, just creating a timeline."

"Mhm, but it was you all who snuck off to Vegas, which resulted in Vic and Laurent getting married and you the prideful maid of honor. Robbing a big brother of walking his baby sister down the aisle. According to Vic, you were behind the numerous shots of tequila that brought on her spontaneous nuptials."

"We had a reception here!" I argue.

"Yeah, the day of my police academy entrance exam."

"It's not our fault they rescheduled it!"

"When did this become the blame game?" Edward laughs.

"You started it," I giggle.

"Very mature."

I smack him on the shoulder playfully and we both burst into laughter. It's strange how easy this is. At the moment, I feel like I've known him for years. Vic always mentioned how down to earth and cool her brother was, but I never imagined we'd click like this; his sense of humor is on par with mine. I think Emmett and him would get along. I wonder if he knows him or at least of him.

"Daddy!"

The swing was pushed back by the small force behind a head of tight brown curls. I watch in shock as Edward scoops the little girl into his arms blowing a raspberry on her exposed skin due to her little mermaid tankini swimming suit. Her squeal of laughter brings a smile to my face. I can't help but be enamored by the scene. This child is adorable. She can't be more than four or five. Her toffee skin looks radiant in the sun. The complexion would have thrown me off, if it didn't have the same glistening effect as Edward's that kept me captivated. Next to that, the same glorious smile and the way her green eyes lit up with the same happiness I saw in him earlier. They were almost spitting images. The only differences being her tight brown curls falling in ringlets down her back and her nose didn't have the same crookedness of his. Instead, she has the cutest button nose, she probably gets that from her mother.

"Are you finished swimming, Sierra? You hungry yet?"

"I came to tell you LJ splashed me, but now that you say it, I want a hot dog. Daddy, who's she?" Sierra asks in one breath.

"This is Auntie Vic's friend and I told you and LJ to play nice. Uncle Laurent's at the grill ask him to grab you a hot dog," Edward says kissing her forehead and sending her off.

"Okay, Daddy, bye Auntie's friend," she says before skipping away.

"She is absolutely adorable," I gush.

"But a handful at times." Edward laughs.

"She seems like it! And with her looks, can you imagine when she becomes a teenager?"

"See, I'm working on this invention to keep them little forever to spare parents from the nightmare of teenagers."

"Immortal children, that sounds dangerous," I joke.

"Worth the risk, I want to keep her my baby girl forever," he says a faraway look in his eyes.

"What does your wife say? Is she in the basement mixing potions with you?" I laugh.

"My wife?"

"Uh… yeah, Sierra's mother?"

"Oh right, no. Sierra's mother and I were never married."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"It's okay. Did you and your husband have children?"

"No."

 _He and I don't but a certain someone and I might._

"Did you guys want some? They truly are a blessing."

"I did, but it never really fit into James's plan. Something we should have discussed before we said I do, but that's all in the past anyway. We're divorcing, so that ship has sailed," I shrug. "What about you and Sierra's mom, you guys want more?"

"Well, Sierra wasn't exactly planned. I want more kids one day but that's impossible to do with Senna now," He sighs.

"Oh, she didn't want any more after Sierra?"

"No, that's not it, she did."

"I'm sorry…am I missing something here?" I say

"Bella, Senna, Sierra's mother, she's dead."

A/N: So that's it I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave your thoughts below. Sorry it took me so long to update guys. As some of you know My grandmother passed away and it devastated and rocked my family. I had to fly back home, while there for the funeral I was in a car accident that has sprained my shoulder. That's just the beginning of my problems since her death and I won't get into all of it here, but due to those and other unforeseen circumstances I was unable to update. I am back now, and my goal is to get back on a regular updating schedule for you guys. Thank you so much for your understand and support. I want to give a special thank you to my Beta Monica and my pre-reader Mylissa you both not only worked on this chapter and every other to make it perfect, but you have been here for me in these trying times, so I want to thank you both, I love you both.

-Britt-


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my amazing pre-reader Mylissa and Beta Monica. I love you girls, thank you both for your support and encouragement as always.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

 **BPOV**

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't know…" I say grabbing his arm.

"No apologies needed, not many people know. It may be because I don't normally talk about it," Edward shrugs.

"I don't blame you."

"I guess I just find you really easy to talk to," he says, looking deeply into my eyes. Tiny flecks of blue blended throughout the emerald, to create the most unique eyes I'd ever seen. Tori's are a bit lighter and more crystal clear. Edward's are dark with reflecting hues that just leave me enamored. It makes me wish I was back in my college photography class, capturing these eyes would have been my masterpiece.

"Look what the cat dragged in, and he left the shrew at home,"

"Vic…"

The familiar warning broke me from my gaze and I was meet with another set of eyes, this time blue and very angry.

"Sorry, not sorry," Tori shrugs.

"And who's this?" Emmett asks eyeing Edward.

Emmett's jaw is clenched so tight if we put a bottle cap between his teeth the cap would pop right off.

"This is my big bro Edward. We were Splitsville before you ever got to meet him. Edward, this is Emmett the college ex and sometime friend when the wicked witch wife of his lets him off his leash."

"Tor, be nice," I warn.

"I can't believe you are still defending her. You know she's a wicked shrew. Hell, you went out with James last night just to avoid spending time with her, so spare me the 'be nice' bullshit."

"Tor!"

"You did what?" Emmett choked.

"It's no big deal really," I tried to reason.

"What's the big deal with her going out with her own husband?" Edward asks confused.

"Soon to be ex," Tori and Emmett say simultaneously.

"You both are impossible," I say rolling my eyes

"I think it's nice she's still giving her marriage a shot and not just giving up, that's admirable," Edward says giving me a genuine smile.

"No, it's not like tha-"

"I don't remember hearing anyone ask what you think buddy," Emmett snaps.

"Emmett!" I scold.

"Aye asshole, don't talk to my brother like that."

Emmett completely ignores his rudeness and continues.

"After all I've done to protect you from him! The moment you move out you go running back into his arms?"

"That's not fair. I only agreed to take his calls so he would stop swinging by the house because you and Rose are batshit crazy!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat.

"Bella…" Tori warns, looking around noticing we were drawing a small crowd.

"It's fine, Vic, I'll go. Let me head out before her husband undoubtedly shows up. I wouldn't want to go batshit crazy," Emmett says backing away.

"Em…" I sigh.

Emmett ignores me and leaves through the same gate he came through.

I slump back into the porch swing. Tori is eyeing me somberly in understanding. I grab my wine cooler and down the whole thing. Edward eyes me skeptically, trying to find the missing piece to the messy puzzle.

"Well, I can see why you dumped him, sis," Edward chuckles.

"Em's not normally like that. He's normally a carefree lovable guy. That shrew he's shacked up with is doing a number on him right now," Tori defends.

"Don't defend him. He's a grown ass man. He should know how to conduct himself in public," Edward argues.

"Oh, like you haven't shown your ass a time or two, literally and figuratively," Tori teases.

Their sibling bickering begins and I tune them out. That interaction with Emmett weighs heavily on my mind. He's never looked at me with such fury before. So, I called him batshit crazy, he already seemed ticked off even before that comment. Who the hell does he think he is? If anyone has the right to be angry in this situation, it's me. Then he just ups and leaves, runs away in typical Emmett fashion.

Emmett had officially brought me down with his shitty mood. No matter how much I tried to brush it off and enjoy the rest of the barbeque, I just couldn't. I stayed about another hour before I told Tori I was heading out. She understood and thanked me for coming. On the drive I home, I drive past Rose and Em's block. I am tempted to swing by and give him a piece of my mind, but I decide against it. I make it home in record time and jumped in the shower to wash the outside off of me. I slip on a tank top and some cotton shorts and begin drying my hair. The bell rings alerting me that someone is at the door. I shuffle down the steps and catch a glimpse of my visitor through the glass panels to the left and right of my door. I swing the door back in a fury, all my earlier anger resurfacing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hand on my hip while tapping my foot rapidly.

"You pretty much chased me out of the barbeque. What? Now, I'm not welcomed in your home either?" Emmett says making his way inside.

"Excuse me!" I scoff annoyed he just forced his way the fuck in. "No, you're not welcomed. Especially, when you show up with the same shitty attitude from earlier. What the fuck is going on with you?" I yelled, following him into my newly furnished family room.

"Oh, you actually noticed me? It looked like you only had eyes for pretty boy Edward when I showed up. The rest of the damn people at the barbeque didn't exist.

"So, what was that huh, a jealous temper tantrum? Grow the fuck up! Edward and I were just having a conversation," I argue inching closer to his face.

"What a cozy conversation, indeed. Don't get too comfortable, Bells. I'd hate for you to be leading the three of us on at one time."

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, James, and I are supposed to do what, just hang around? Be dangled by your string until you decide which one of us you want?"

"You have some damn nerve! There was never a choice you jackass. I picked you! I picked you in my marriage before I even realized it. I picked you earlier this week before you stabbed me in the heart and went back to your wife. It's always been you who never picked me!"

"That's not fair!" he argues.

"The hell it isn't! I'm the dirty mistress, waiting in the wings hoping you leave your wife for me, not the other way around. So, how dare you come in here with this load of bullshit!"

"So, I'm just supposed to end a five-year marriage in the span of a week? You haven't even given me a second to pick you before you run back into James's arms or worse Vicky's big bro."

"Get out," I seethe.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"No one stands in my house and calls me a whore! It's bad enough to be treated like one but I refuse to let you call me one."

"I'd never call you or treat you like a whore," he scoffs.

"You just did! Do you really think I'd jump right back into bed with James, even though you know more than anyone that I haven't let him touch me in over a year? Then you think I'm the type of girl to fuck Edward after our first-time meeting? I guess how you see me really plumped after I let you fuck and chuck me."

"I did not fuck and chuck you, Bella," he sighs finally calming down.

"What do you call having sex with me, then texting me 'I'm sorry' afterward and staying with your wife?"

"Me being an idiot."

"I won't argue with that."

"I have been an idiot. I've done dumb things, I've said dumb things, and I'm pretty sure I don't deserve you. When Rose cheated on me, it messed me up. I thought that was a pain like no other. That was until I saw you with him today, then the thought of you back with James was unbearable. When I left the barbeque, it didn't stop. I've been going over and over it for hours in my head and I realized how dumb I would be if I let you go."

"Em…what are you saying?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Bella, I'm saying…I'm saying…"

Emmett catches me by surprise when he grabs me by the arm and yanks me close to him. His lips descend upon mine. My knees get weak and I lean into the kiss, all the pain, hurt, and anger from earlier seems to melt away as I feel at home with his touch. My brain begins to get foggy as it always does when he touches me. Before I can get too caught up in the moment, I shove him off forcefully. He has a mix of hurt and confusion on his face. We both are breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"I-I can't do this again, not if you are staying with her," I say finally finding my voice.

"Don't you see Bella; can't you feel it?" he says grabbing my hand and placing it over his heart.

"My heart beats for you. I can't be another second without you."

"Is this just because you saw me with Edward? Because there is nothing going on between us," I state. I have to be sure he's not just saying this out of jealousy. I need to know if this is real. Everything in me screams this is real, but small doubts fuel my fears.

"None of this is about pretty boy Edward or even James. I won't lie and say they didn't put things into perspective, but it is about the way I felt about letting you slip through my fingers a second time. You meeting a great guy who treats you right and living happily ever after was all I ever wanted for you. Until now that is. Now when I envision that I feel sadness, pain, and loss. I am no longer happy with how my life looks without you with me."

"Is this real?" I whisper.

"Very real, Belly. I love you and I want to be with you. I will tell Rose tonight," he says heading to the door with a new-found motivation.

"Wait, can we tell her tomorrow, together?"

"Are you sure?" he asks worriedly.

"We are a team, forever and always, I can't let you do this alone,"

"I love you so much," he whispers.

I silence him with a kiss. It was supposed to be chaste one, but the love in my heart turned to fire. I grab Emmett by his lapels and lead him upstairs. He stands behind me kissing my neck. I feel his smile at the spot below my ear before he whispers to me.

"Nice digs, you plan on giving me the tour, Swan?" he asks.

"Sure, this right here is the hall leading to my bedroom. Oh, looky we're here, my bedroom," I play along.

"This is where all the magic will happen," he grins.

"Is that right?"

"Sure, I could show you a magic trick or two," he jokes.

"What are you waiting for Houdini? Impress me," I smile climbing onto the bed.

"Oh, I plan to," he says sauntering towards me.

I giggle until he reaches me, I sit up on my knees and his lips descend upon mine. I'm happier than I've ever been. I have the love of my life and my best friend back. I'm soaring like a shooting star and my only wish is that this will last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey my lovely readers, sorry for the hiatus. I am back now and deadicated to finish this story. Thank you for the support and messages. A Big thank you to my amazing pre reader and Beta. Two of the best women I know and love, Mylissa & Monica. This story wouldn't be possible without you two.

 **Disclaimer: I recognize I don't own these characters, though I wish I did.**

The sunlight peeks through the crisp white linen curtains of my bedroom. Sun rays hit my face like a warm morning hug. Memories of last night bring an immediate smile to my face. I reach over and immediately my smile turns upside down when I'm met with ice cold sheets beside me. I open my eyes and confirm its emptiness.

 _I am such an idiot._

I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

" _I won't let this break me, not this time,"_ I think to myself.

I turn on the shower and strip down bare. I face the vanity to stare at my pathetic reflection. All the kisses, the touches, and the promises were a lie. Judging by the cold sheets he's been gone a while.

' _Maybe he texted me,'_ is the lie I tell myself as I scramble back to the bedroom, finding my cracked iPhone on my bedside table.

 _I really need to get that fixed_.

 **NO NEW MESSAGES** , hits me in the heart like a ton of bricks. The urge to call him and let him have it courses through me, but the sad reality makes me realize it's not even worth it, HE'S not worth it.

I make the shower quick, not trusting myself to be alone with my thoughts for too long. I am in a battle with self-pity and self-loathing, and I'm craving a real distraction. I toss on some loose jeans and an old Queen t-shirt. I leave my hair wavy down my back. I can't bother with my unruly mane today.

I pad downstairs, my bare feet cold against the hardwood of the stairs. I grab the bagels from the top of the fridge and the cream cheese from inside. I cut the bagel in half, tossing it in the toaster, before heading to the coffee pot. My heart skips a beat when I see a small note with my name in elegant script.

 _ **Bella**_

 _Those calligraphy classes I forced him to take on a dare really paid off._ I open the note, familiar butterflies filling my stomach.

 _Good Morning beautiful,_

 _I know you can't go without morning coffee so I figured this was the best place to leave this. Last night was the best night of my life. I felt more complete than I have in a long time. I've been an idiot and I can't believe you are still willing to give me a chance after the way I've acted. I promise I won't make you regret it. I'm not worthy of you, Bella. I never have been. I vow to spend the rest of my life trying to earn your love, patience, and trust. Do you remember the cabin? That weekend we spent there sophomore year was the moment I realized I had feelings for you. It was also the weekend Rose showed up and things took a turn for us. I often, over the years, thought about what if she never showed up. What if the first night I kissed you under the stars, like I so desperately wanted to? I'd love nothing more than to rectify that. Meet me at the cabin today at two. I want us to just have one day before we go public. Just one day to ourselves, one day to hold on to when things get tough._

 _Can't wait to see you,_

 _Em._

I clutch the letter to my chest breathing out a sigh of relief. Though relieved I instantly felt shame. How could I jump to the worse conclusion? I glance at the digital clock on the stove and jump back in a startle, its noon. That only leaves me a little over an hour to get ready. Though Em has seen me in less appealing clothes than this. I want to look show-stopping, give him something else about this day to cling onto. I rush upstairs and raid my closet like a rabid dog. In the end, I settle on the tightest jeans I can find and a tank top that hugs the right places. I throw on my boots and grab my leather jacket and head out.

I arrive at the cabin just after two; I hadn't expected to hit that kind of traffic. When I turn into the cabin, I catch Emmett's eye in the driveway. I shut the car off and climb out. I detect a small sigh of relief behind his bright smile. I climb out of the car and am engulfed by his strong arms. I nuzzle my face into his white t-shirt, taking in his warmth and his scent. The feeling of home returns and hits me like a high-speed train. We have shared many friendly hugs over the years, but this was different. Everything is different! It's a whole different level when you're hugging someone you're in love with and they love you back.

"Is it corny that I missed you when I woke up?" I ask, breaking apart and looking up at him.

"Only if it's corny that I missed you the second I left."

"So, I guess we've officially turned into giant cornballs." I smile.

"You've always been a cornball, Belly." He teases, tickling my sides.

"Watch it, McCarty!" I laugh, poking his sides trying to get him back.

Emmett runs away from my pointy fingers and I chase him inside the cabin, like the bunch of five-year-olds we are. We come to a standoff on opposite ends of the couch.

"I will always be faster than you, Belly, give it up," he says.

"But I'm smarter than you, so I always outmaneuver you, McCarty."

I fake left and when he goes running; I leap over the couch like I'm doing hurdles. Being the klutz I am, I wasn't really going to make it over gracefully. Instead of letting me plummet to my death Emmett catches me and we tumble to the floor with a laugh.

"What the hell? You choose your twenties to try out for the track team? It's a little late for that, Bells." He laughs.

"All part of the plan, McCarty. So what I had to risk a face plant? I had faith you'd catch me, so in essence, I caught you."

"So I caught you which is you catching me, so what do we both win?" he asks.

"I think being here together like this, we both already got our prize."

"I couldn't agree more," he says looking into my eyes.

Our lips met in the middle as we ended our little game with a kiss. My heart was full and bursting with joy. Our lips moved in sync firmly against each other's as we tried to convey physically everything we were feeling.

"I need you," the whisper of truth comes out like a desperate whine between kisses. That fuels Em's fire. He suddenly peels off my tight jeans. My bare legs meet the silkiness of the bear skin rug beneath us. The first time I was at the cabin, seeing how the one percent lives, I was too scared to even touch anything. Look how times change. Now I'm spread eagle on the bear skin rug like I own the place. My shirt's the next to go. The only thing keeping me warm now is the lit fire to our left. I watch Emmett kiss down the valley of my breasts. The fire casts a shadow over his face and reflects in his eyes when he looks up at me taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I arch into him as his hands roam my body. His soft caress send shivers down my spine. His calloused hands knead me like dough, ecstasy overcomes me as I'm trying to commit his touch to memory. When he touches my most sensitive part, I'm hot with desire.

"Perfect," he whispers between kisses lower and lower.

"Don't make me wait any longer, I need you."

"You've got me."

"Then show me," I beg.

Emmet runs his fingers over my thighs softly before gripping my knees and parting my legs. I shiver with anticipation. I feel the heat of his flesh tease my entrance and I'm wet and throbbing beyond coherency. He taps my clit with the tip of his shaft. Each small tap sends shock waves through my body. He stops for a second and I prop myself up on my elbows to see what's going on. I catch a glimpse of a condom before he lines back up at my entrance.

 _Oh yeah, protection. Why does that literally always seem to be an afterthought for me?_

All thoughts are erased when I feel him enter me. The familiar feeling of pleasure overtakes me as he thrusts into me, giving me what I begged for. I grip his shoulders and wrap my thighs around him pulling him deeper.

"Fuck," he mutters when I grab his ass in one hand

My toes curl as he drives into me. He bucks hard and I feel my ass sliding back and forth against the rug. I'm sure to have the best case of rug burn ever.

As if he read my mind, he flips me over and presses a hand to the arch of my back keeping my head down. He slaps my rug burned ass and I'm drenched at this point. Juices run down my thighs onto the brown rug under me.

"Yes," I whimper, the burn of my cheek and this all-new angle is pure nirvana.

"You like that don't you?" he asks pounding into me relentlessly. I can't even answer, I'm vibrating.

Last night he was sweet and passionate and amazing. Today he is rough, and in control. I'm loving every second of it, maybe even more than last night. I've always thought there was something hot about a primal fuck fest. James was too afraid he'd break me to ever try something like this. Just another thing I can now see I was missing out on. Not wanting to think of my ex right now I spread my legs a bit allowing Em to go deeper.

"Shit. You're trying to kill me," he whispers.

A smile forms knowing I can give it as good as I can take it. Emmett, at this point, takes off the kid gloves and gives it to me like there is no tomorrow. When I came, it felt like an out-of-body experience. I floated so high; I don't even remember coming back down. The next thing I remember is waking up naked in bed. I look around, and no Em in sight. We must have a talk about this empty bed thing.

I climb out of bed with the silk sheets wrapped around my flesh. I hear music coming from the front porch. I look around and spot my overnight bag by the bed. I dig around for a half a second before finding a dress and throwing it on to head outside. I stand in the doorway and listen to the familiar tune with a warming in my heart. I make my way out and he looks up at me with a smile.

"Hey, sleepy head," he smiles.

"How long was I out?" I inquire taking a seat on his knee like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Just an hour or so," he answers.

"You didn't have to put me out of commission fully, we are supposed to build to that." I tease.

"I know you're not talking, you pulled out your bag of tricks. I had to meet your level," Emmett argues. I blush profusely. I really had no idea what I was doing. I was just doing what felt natural.

"Don't go all shy on me now, Swan, you were trying to kill me."

"And if I was? Do you not agree, that would be the best way to go?" I argue.

"Touché."

"Sing to me?" I ask.

"Sing what?"

"That song you were just playing."

"I thought we reached our cornball quota for the day already. I can't sing that to you," he argues.

"You were already playing it, just sing, please?"

He sighs in defeat and grabs his guitar. I go to sit across from him to give him space. He grips his guitar and the popular melody echoes off the trees around us.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough_

 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told ya_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

He stops singing and looks up at me. When his eyes met mine, I smile, making my way back over to him. I climb on his lap straddling him between my thighs and kiss him softly. I never realized it until now that's our story. That was the last time we were here together. We sat out here singing and laughing, drinking cheap beer, and whatever we could find in his dad's liquor cabinet. I felt like he was about to kiss me, but he didn't. Three seconds later, I was running to the bathroom. That's when I learned never to mix light and dark liquors. I asked him to stay in my room and he told me I needed rest.

The next morning, I woke up with a heavy heart and a hangover. I was determined to tell him how I felt. I went out to the kitchen and Rose is at the breakfast bar. Apparently, she took her midterm early and drove up early to surprise us; they were officially together by the end of the week.

Tears pricked my eyes, but I held them back, both happy and sad. Sad of the time we wasted, but happy the joy the song brought to my heart because he knew he loved me then and he still loves me now.

"I won't let go," I whisper.

He hugs me tight as we both lose ourselves in thoughts about the future. Minutes later he pushes my hair back from my head and kisses my temple.

"Me either," he whispers, and after all the doubt, I finally believe him.

Song: James Arthur "Say You Won't Let Go"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, It's been 4 months sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I've had a lot of changes going on in my life so I've found it hard to focus on writing but I'm working on it. Thank everyone for your patience, kind words, and understanding. I want to thank my best girls Mylissa & Monica. I would be nowhere without you both to give me insight and fix my mistakes seriously I love you guys!**

 **BPOV**

I sling my heavy carry-on bag over my shoulder and trudge down the wooden steps of Emmett's dad's cabin. I make it outside easily and toss the bag in the trunk. Emmett slams the trunk shut and gives me a small peck on the lips. When he goes to turn away, I cling to him tighter. I know this is what; I wanted but now that the day is here, I have huge anxiety about the whole thing.

"It'll be okay," he soothes.

"The gun's not still in the house, right?" I half joke.

"It's in the lockbox. We will be fine," he reassures me. Though unfortunately, the thought of that wasn't comforting enough. Scenarios of my death flashed before my eyes, I have to shake my head to rid myself of them.

"Let's just get this over with," I mutter turning to climb in my car.

Emmett shuts my door softly behind me. I roll down my window for one final kiss and head out.

The drive is smooth, not a lot of traffic around this time, or maybe I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to notice. I'm getting everything I thought I wanted and losing everything I thought I didn't need. Could Rose be a better friend? Absolutely! But was Rose the worst friend? Absolutely not. She's done a lot for me and is always there when I need her. Not only have I betrayed her but now I'm going to lose an important person in my life for my own selfish desires. I never stopped to picture my life without her in it until now, and that's a hard pill to swallow. Her large presence suddenly gone will make a noticeable gap in my life. Oh my God, am I the type of girl that throws everything and everyone else away for a guy? Panicking I almost miss the sharp left towards my house, but after all the hell I raised I can't back out now. I slowly creep up to Rose and Em's house and notice a shiny Mercedes parked out front. Emmett pulls up behind me and is out of the car in a flash. Though everything is happening so quickly, it's like a slow-motion film to me. He barreled towards the house, flings the door back so hard I hear the defending crack of the plaster behind it, and a scream not too long after. Rose's scream snaps me back into reality and I am out of the car rushing towards the door in seconds flat.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" she's screaming. She sees me and eyes me in confusion for a half of a second before she's back to screaming. Em is pummeling this man on the living room floor. Shattered glass, of which once was a coffee table, littered around. Emmett grabs the guy by his shirt and sends him flying over the couch into the bookshelf. Books and knick-knacks go flying everywhere. Now I'm screaming.

"Emmett you're going to kill him!"

My warning falls on deaf ears as well. Emmett and this guy go blow for blow. He's getting a few good punches in; I can tell by the blood dripping from Emmett's lip.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I scream at Rose, who is full on sobbing at this point.

"ROSE!" I scream.

"Okay, okay, okay, stop I have cancer alright. I have cancer!" she yells as loudly as she possibly can.

Everything stops, the loud chaos freezes as all our heads snap in her direction.

"What?" I ask.

"I have cancer. There was never any affair. Demetri was with me when I passed out and rushed me to the hospital. He was there when they ran the test. I blurted out my suspicion my cancer was back and..."

"What do you mean back?" Emmett asks dropping, who I now know is, Demetri to the floor stepping on the shattered glass to get closer to Rose.

"I never told either of you this but, I've had cancer two other times before. I beat it then, I figured I'd beat it again." She half chuckles.

"Wait, wait, wait…" I breathe.

My head is now spinning. My best friend is telling me she has cancer like she's telling me she picked up a new paint color from Home Depot for her bathroom.

"Let's go into the den. I'll explain everything," Rose sighs.

We all make our way into the den. I sit next to Rose on the buttery leather loveseat while Emmett sits across from us on the matching sofa. Demetri comes in quickly choosing the accent chair near the fireplace across the room. Smart move, at least he'd see Emmett coming. I'm not sure how I feel about Emmett's initial reaction. We were here to announce our relationship and for him to spazz out into a rage-filled fit makes me feel like he's still in love with her. On the other hand, could I blame him? He believed the man destroyed his marriage; he has a right to be angry, right? I guess none of that matters anymore after the bombshell that Rosalie just dropped. I turn my attention back to Rose quickly; I can't even meet Emmett's eyes at this point. I motion for her to continue and what she said next I was not expecting.

"When I was eight, they diagnosed me with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. I watched it tear my family apart, by the time I was in remission two years later the ink had just dried on my parent's divorce papers. That's when my mom moved us to Forks to get us as far away as humanly possible from my dad and the bad memories my sickness brought on. I was happy to escape too if I was honest. In Norwich everyone knew everything about each other, so all the kids had known I was sick. After I lost most of my hair, half of the kids were too freaked out to play with me, and the others watched me like a hawk afraid I'd collapse in a fit of cancer at any moment until eventually, the stress wasn't worth playing with me at all; even when my hair grew back. So, when we moved here, and I met you, Bella. You were the first person to look at me and not see some sick kid and I never wanted that to change so I never told you. I never felt like I needed to, until Charlie got sick, but seeing how much that destroyed you, I figured all of this was in the past. Why make you worry? Why put you through that, when I was fine?"

"Did my dad know?" I ask, fresh tears glistening in my eyes.

"Yeah, I was the one who picked up on the signs he might be sick. I took him to his very first appointment. There I came clean about my familiarity with cancer," Rose admitted.

"You and Dad did this behind my back?"

"He didn't want to worry you until we knew there was something to worry about. When he reached stage four, we told you right away." Rose argues.

"At what stage did he start?"

"Three," she answers.

"You were there with my dad behind my back?" I shriek.

"It wasn't like that, B. We both loved you and didn't want to interrupt your schooling, unnecessarily. It worked out; you finished the spring semester before returning home with plenty of time to spend with him before his passing."

Logically I knew she was right, and there was no use arguing about the past now, but I couldn't help my hurt at all the secrets she's been keeping from me.

"I'm still waiting to hear about the second time," Emmett speaks up.

"I'm getting there," Rose sighs.

"It was a few months after Charlie passed and I'd just persuaded Bella to attend the fall semester at college. It's what Charlie would have wanted. I was showering and felt a familiar lump in my armpit. I immediately went and had a test done, a week later they confirmed it was cancerous. I had no other lumps, and the lymphoma hadn't spread yet. I went through one round of radiation to shrink it a bit before they could cut it out." Rose lifts up her arm and we can see the faint scar in her armpit.

"Everything went well, but it had caused me to miss quite a bit of time in school. Most of the professors understood with my documentation and just didn't count my missed assignments for or against me; all the rest of my assignments were extremely weighted. Except for Professor Litchcoft, he wouldn't give me an extension for the mid-semester project or null it unless…" She trails off. We know the rest thanks to James's big mouth.

"Our relationship was so new, but we had all these plans for graduating; I had already scheduled my bar exam, and this would delay everything. I panicked and gave him a blow job and it was good enough to get me an extension. Am I proud of it? No. Do I regret it? I regret not being strong enough to report the sick bastard, and I regret hurting you. If I could have done everything differently back then I would've," Rose says looking at Emmett.

"He extorted you, Rose, when you were at your weakest point, that is not on you, that's on him!" I say furious grabbing her hand in mine. "That was not your fault, you hear me?" I reassure her.

"Thank you," she says wiping away a few stray tears that managed to slip.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Emmett says hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just you had a lot on your plate with school, you were switching majors, your family; I just didn't want to be a burden. I saw what my illness did to my family and I couldn't lose you." Rose cries.

I hug her to me tightly as my heart feels like it's going to burst in my chest.

"You will never lose us," I tell her.

"Em?" she questions.

"I don't know how to feel right now, Rosie. I feel hurt, betrayed, sad, relieved, and amazed by you and your strength. I just need time to process this." He admits.

"I understand, I should have told you guys this a long time ago." She admits.

"So how long has your cancer been back, what stage are you, what's the treatment plan..." I prattle off, it really hitting me for the first time that my best friend has cancer.

"Slow down, one question at a time," she smiles.

"Well, let's just deal with the elephant in the room so he can go, how does HE fit into all of this?" I ask side eyeing Demetri.

"Well, you know the big case we were working on, we had a deposition a few months ago and I started to feel a little dizzy and lightheaded. I figured it was because I forgot to eat breakfast and had eaten trash the night before. It wasn't until I woke up in the back of an ambulance, I realized I fainted during our deposition. Endearing yet annoying Demetri refused to leave my side," she says smiling at him from across the room.

"Because we were in the city, it wasn't my regular hospital with all my records. They had to send for them. I had to go over my past medical history and he overheard. They ran some tests and Demetri told me to keep him posted. I had no intentions of updating him on my personal life but when he found me in a heap on the floor in my office a week later after the test results came back there was no denying why."

"So, you trusted him more than you trust us?" Emmett asks hurt evident in his eyes.

"It wasn't about trust; I was trying to save us. I didn't want my sickness to tear us apart. I didn't want you to obsess and treat me like porcelain. Or the happy, carefree, energetic man I fell in love with weighed down, stressed out, and resentful of the burden of his wife's sickness. My hope was that I'd go through radiation again and maybe the mets would shrink enough to be cut out once more and I'd been fine in a few months and there'd be no need to worry you."

"It's my job to worry about you, to obsess over you!" Emmett yells, "How would you feel if I was sick and ran around with Angela from school confiding in her?"

"I never thought of it like that, I guess I'd be hurt and upset," she answers honestly.

"Then you let me believe you were having an affair, instead of coming clean. How in your mind did you formulate that having an affair would go over better than cancer?" he asks.

"I didn't plan it, I swear. When you came to my office that day Demetri and I were talking. Demetri got a little carried away and confused his taking care of me as feelings for me. He kissed me and before I could respond, you barged in with all kinds of madness. You never actually gave me a chance to explain the way you laid into me and stormed off. I was at my place of business and there was already a big enough scene created I figured I'd just talk to you after work. When I got home, I hadn't expected you would go looking for evidence but when I saw the credit card statements from the hotels I booked, which was for me to recover after my chemo treatments by the way. You have to lay day for a bit because you tend to get nauseous and dizzy. Then you had text message records between Demetri and me laid out on the coffee table as well. All it was is text between us when he was picking me up and dropping me off it wasn't even super damning. I was furious that you really believed I'd cheat on you. So now I'm pissed off so I admit I was childish and wanted you to stew in your anger for a bit. You believing that made me feel more alone than ever. I figured I would just handle this on my own like I'm used to, without anyone making a big fuss. I never expected you to lock me out of the house and stop returning my calls. Had I known it would escalate this far, I would've done things differently. I just figured one more lie would save me from having to explain a decade worth. I never did this to hurt anyone. I was just hurt, angry, and scared. I hope everyone can forgive me."

As I look into watery eyes of my best friend, I tell her there's nothing to forgive, at least on my end. The question is can she forgive me because I don't think I can forgive myself. I have no clue where we go from here, all I know if I have to be here for Rose like she has always been there for me.

 **AN: Blindsided! I've been preparing this twist since the begging. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this turn of events. How are we feeling about Rose now? I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
